Gegen jeden Willen
by Demetra
Summary: DAS LETZTE KAPITEL! Maeriel erfährt die Wahrheit über ihr Schicksal und muß zwei schmerzhafte Entscheidungen treffen. Bitte ein paar letzte Reviews! ;)
1. Eine Entscheidung

Hallo, liebe Leser! Hier melde ich mich mit meiner neuen Story zurück. Wieder einmal ist Legolas der Held - ich hoffe, Ihr langweilt Euch nicht und reviewt mir fleißig?  
  
Ansonsten viel Vergnügen! Eure Demetra  
  
  
  
Gegen jeden Willen  
  
Kapitel 1 - Die Entscheidung  
  
"Ich verstehe, warum Du erregt bist, Kind. Aber Du musst mir glauben -."  
  
"Was soll ich Dir noch glauben?" Maeriel verbarg ihre vor Wut zitternden Hände hinter ihrem Rücken und blickte an ihrer Tante vorbei in den Wald hinein. Es war ein friedvoller Tag, die Vögel sangen in den Ästen der immergrünen Bäume, geschützt durch Elbenmacht. Die kleine Kolonie im äußersten Süden des Düsterwalds zeichnete sich, wie viele andere, durch diese Stimmung aus. Es war ein Ort der Ruhe, nicht derart gefährlich und verwunschen wie andere Bereiche des riesigen Waldgebietes, in dem sich oftmals auch Schatten verbargen, deren Magie nichts mit der der Elben zu tun hatte. Maeriel war hier geboren worden, doch an diesem Tag schien es ihr, als würden die uralten Eichen Stück für Stück näher rücken und sie einzwängen wollen. "Du hast mir versprochen, sämtliche Entscheidungen mit mir zu besprechen! Und vor allem eine solche! Ich habe jedes Recht dazu!"  
  
Ihre Tante Beriel, eine kleine, schlanke Frau, die stets mit leiser Stimme sprach und neben der sich Maeriel stets ungelenk und düster vorkam, räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.  
  
"Du bist noch jung. Zu jung, um über Angelegenheiten von solcher Tragweite zu entschieden oder ihre Konsequenzen einzusehen. Wenn Deine Eltern noch bei uns wären, dann würden sie auch nicht anders handeln als ich. Sie würden wissen, dass es Zeit für Dich ist, erwachsen zu werden und Dich deinen Verpflichtungen zu stellen." Beriel klang mit einem Mal völlig verändert, fast hart. Maeriel begriff, dass sie dieses Mal mit gutem Zureden und trotz nicht weiterkommen würde. "Du wolltest diese Kolonie im Namen Deiner Eltern weiterführen. Das hast Du soeben noch energisch gefordert. Nun gehe auch den letzten Schritt."  
  
"Ich werde keinen Schritt gehen, mit dem ich mir meine Freiheit nehmen lassen." Maeriel musste sich stark zusammennehmen, um nicht ihrem Temperament nachzugeben. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich um einen ruhigen Ton, aus dem jedoch die Eiseskälte, die sich in ihrem Inneren zusammenballte, nicht völlig zu vertreiben war. Niemand sollte ihr vorwerfen können, nicht erwachsen genug zu sein. "Du machst es Dir sehr einfach. Aber ich werde Deine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren. Verheirate doch Deine Tochter mit dem Prinzen. Sie wird begeistert sein!"  
  
"Du bist das Kind einer Fürstin und die Erstgeborene - noch vor meiner Tochter." Die Tante seufzte und hob die Hand, um zu verhindern, dass sie unterbrochen wurde. "Und nun Schluss mit der Diskussion. Er wird im Lauf der Woche hier eintreffen und ich erwarte, dass Du Dich ihm gegenüber angemessen verhältst."  
  
Maeriel hatte ebenfalls genug von diesem Gespräch. Sie fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte davon. Eine Gruppe von Elben, die ihr entgegenkam, tauschte halb verwunderte, halb amüsierte Blicke. Sie beachtete sie nicht weiter. Oft genug wurde hinter ihrem Rücken über sie geredet. Niemand konnte anscheinend glauben, dass sie die Tochter ihrer Mutter war, deren Sanftmut weit über die Grenzen des Waldes hinaus bekannt gewesen war.  
  
Sie lächelte bitter. Nein, sie war nicht wie ihre Mutter, die ihr ganzes Leben bis zu ihrem Tod nur geschwiegen und alles über sich ergehen gelassen hatte. Sie würden den Regeln ihres Volkes entgehen.  
  
Du bist nicht wie sie, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Du bist das Kind Deines Vaters.  
  
Ein Plan drängte sich ihr auf. Wenn ihr künftiger Ehemann eintraf, dann würde sie ihm keinesfalls höflich gegenübertreten. Sie würde einfach nicht da sein.  
  
***  
  
Es war bereits Nacht, als Maeriel zu den Ställen schlich. Diese lagen ein wenig außerhalb der Häuser, leichte, aus Lehm und verwobenen Blättern gefertigte Gebäude, die dennoch jedem Sturm standhielten. Niemand würde sie hören. Bis auf die geschickt in den Bäumen versteckten Wachen.  
  
Kaum hatte sie es gedacht, raschelte es in ihrer Nähe, als ein hochgewachsenere Mann von einem Baum zu Boden sprang und sich ihr näherte. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem schönen Gesicht, das sie so gut kannte wie ihr eigenes.  
  
Galwion, ihr Vetter, war so alt wie sie, fünfundzwanzig Jahre genau. Das hatte sie vom Tag ihrer Geburt an miteinander verbunden. Er hatte ihr ihren ersten Bogen gebaut und sie getröstet, wenn sie beim Spiel gestürzt war. Galwion war ebenso ein Kindskopf wie sie es manchmal war und deswegen schmerzte es sie, dass er es war, der sie bei ihrer Flucht ertappte.  
  
"Wohin geht es denn, muin?", wollte er wissen und spähte wissend auf das Bündel, das sie über ihrer Schulter trug. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Reisekleidung, Hose, Wams und Mantel in den Farben des Waldes. Auch den Bogen in ihrer Hand und den Köcher übersah er nicht. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und erinnerte sie frappierend an seine Mutter. "Du willst doch nicht etwa weglaufen?"  
  
"Was willst Du jetzt tun? Alarm schlagen?", antwortete sie launisch und ging an ihm vorbei in den Stall hinein. Die warme, nach Tier riechende Luft schlug ihr entgegen, angenehm und lebendig im Vergleich zu der Kälte der Nacht. Ihre Stute Adyial wieherte ihr leise entgegen und begann, mit den Hufen zu scharren. Maeriel flüsterte ihr beruhigend zu und führte das Tier dann langsam aus der Box.  
  
Galwion war ihr gefolgt und lehnte an einem der Stützpfeiler des Stalles, die Arme verschränkt, das Gesicht skeptisch verzogen.  
  
"Bist Du sicher, dass Du weißt, was Du tust? Du hast diese Wälder noch nie verlassen!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn Deiner Meinung nach tun, Galwion? Einen Fremden heiraten, der über tausend Jahre älter ist als ich? Mich für ein Leben an ihn binden, ohne zu wissen, dass wir zueinander passen?" Mit mehr Elan als nötig schnallte sie Adyial den Sattel auf den Rücken und ihre Habseligkeiten darauf. "Ich weiß, wie ich überleben kann. Ich bin keine schlechte Bogenschützin und bis Bruchtal oder Lorien ist es nicht weit. Dort kann ich sicher unterkommen."  
  
"Und dort wird Mutter Dich zuerst suchen lassen." Er trat zur Seite, als sie in den Sattel stieg, griff ihr dann jedoch noch einmal in die Zügel. "Mir ist klar, dass Mutter in diesem Fall nicht nachgeben wird, so wie sie es sonst tut. Aber wenn Du jetzt fortgehst, dann gefährdest Du nicht nur Dein Leben. Die Verbindung mit einem der Söhne des Königs würde Truppen für uns bedeuten, Verstärkung gegen die ständigen Überfälle, bessere Waffen. Bist Du bereit, diese dringenden Notwendigkeiten zu ignorieren?"  
  
"Also erwartest Du von mir, mein Leben gegen das der anderen einzutauschen?" Sie verzog die Mundwinkel gezwungen nach oben. "Ich danke Dir, dass Du mich daran erinnerst, wie pflichtvergessen ich bin. Aber auch das wird mich nicht umstimmen können. Wenn meine Tante diese Verbindung mit dem König wünscht, wird ihr sicher etwas Neues einfallen. Mich braucht sie dafür nicht."  
  
Galwion ließ die Zügel wieder los. Besorgnis zeichnete seine Züge.  
  
"Si dartho, Maeriel, ich bitte Dich. Wenn Du jetzt gehst, wird sich alles für Dich ändern."  
  
"Ändern wird sich alles, auf die eine oder andere Weise, Galwion. Aber ich will bestimmen, wie es geschieht." Maeriel legte für einen kurzen Moment eine Hand auf die Schulter des Verwandten und Freundes. Dann trieb sie Adyial an und trabte in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
***  
  
Maeriel ritt nach Norden, am Rand des Waldes entlang. Zumindest glaubte sie das, denn die dichten Regenwolken, die sich seit ihrem Aufbruch aus ihrer Heimat über ihr türmten, erlaubten ihr nicht, sich an den Sternen zu orientieren, so wie man es sie gelehrt hatte.  
  
Adyials Tritt wurde immer häufiger unsicher, denn sie waren nun einen ganze Tag und eine halbe Nacht in schnellem Tempo unterwegs, ohne auch nur eine Pause zu machen. In Maeriels Absicht lag es, soviel Raum wie möglich in denkbar kürzester Zeit zwischen sich und ihre Heimat zu bringen.  
  
Doch je größer diese Distanz wurde, desto schlimmer fühlte sie sich. Galwion hatte ganz Recht. Sie war pflichtvergessen. Sie kannte und liebte die Elben, auch wenn sie ihm Herzen nie ganz eine der ihren gewesen war. Es mochte das zum Teil menschliche Blut ihres Vaters gewesen sein, dass heiß in ihr aufgewallt und sie zu dieser überstürzten Entscheidung bewegt hatte.  
  
Seufzend saß sie ab, als die Stute ein weiteres Mal stolperte und fast in den Vorderläufen eingeknickt wäre. Liebevoll streichelte sie das weiche Maul des Pferdes und die sternförmige, weiße Blesse, die wie der Abendstern auf dem schwarzen Fell glänzte und griff dann nach den Zügeln. Mit entschlossenen Schritten stapfte sie durch das Unterholz, zog Adyial mit sanfter, aber stetiger Gewalt voran.  
  
Ihr oft getragener Mantel erwies ihr keinen guten Dienst. Der feine Nieselregen, gebrochen durch die Kronen der Bäume, schien von allen Seiten gleichzeitig zu kommen. Dazu kam ein stetiger Wind, der die Tröpfchen unbarmherzig durch ihre Kleidung trieb. Sie fröstelte, bewegte ihre in Lederhandschuhen steckenden Finger, um ein wenig Gefühl zu bekommen.  
  
Sie wusste nicht genau, wohin sie gehen sollte. Zumindest nicht direkt nach Bruchtal oder Lorien, wie Galwion schon vermutet hatte. Im Norden erwarteten sie allerdings nur endlose Wälder, bevölkert von Elben und anderen Wesen, denen sie am liebsten nicht begegnen wollte. Das ganze Areal östlich und südlich des Düsterwaldes gehörte zum Gebiet der Menschen, doch nun wehte nur noch Staub über die leeren Ebenen.  
  
Vielleicht bot der Lauf des Andúin das, was sie suchte. Wenn sie nur wissen würde, was das genau war.  
  
Adyial scheute und sprang ein Stück zurück. Maeriel wurden dadurch fast die Zügel aus der Hand gerissen. Während sie das aufgeregte Pferd zu beruhigen suchte, verharrte sie reglos und lauschte in den dichten Forst hinein. Was immer das Tier wahrgenommen hatte, sie konnte es nicht ausmachen. Vielleicht ein Geruch oder ein Geräusch. Doch ihr feines Gehör hatte sie schon einige Male getäuscht, eine ihrer zahlreichen Schwächen.  
  
Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sie ihre Cousine Saewen damit aufgezogen, dass sie niemals eine "richtige" Elbin sein würde, dass das Erbe ihres Vaters sie in vielen Dingen schwach und verletzlich machte. Es war nicht leicht, diesem Gerede auszuweichen, zumal auch andere die Meinung der Cousine teilten. Hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter, die in jedem Aspekt ihrer Führung der Kolonie die perfekten Tugenden der elbischen Lebensweise vorgelebt hatte, war eine Menge geredet worden.  
  
Maeriel wusste, dass man sie bei ihrem Volk für einen Unglücksboten hielt. Für ein hîn en crebain, ein Kind der Krähen. Geboren an einem Tag ohne Sonne, an dem die dunklen Vögel flogen, ein Neugeborenes mit nachtschwarzen Haaren und goldenen Augen, von denen man sich abwandte.  
  
Sie lächelte unglücklich. Ihrer Tante käme es wirklich nur allzu gelegen, sie loszuwerden und an einen Mann zu vergeben, der sie nicht kannte und vor dem bösen Omen ihrer Geburt zurückschrecken konnte. Wenn sie ging, würde die Kolonie wieder frei von jeglichem Schatten sein.  
  
In ihrer düsteren Reflektion verharrend, merkte sie nicht, das Adyial die Augen verdrehte, so dass man das Weiße sehen konnte und nervös zu schnauben begann. Erst ein leises Geräusch im Unterholz ließ sie aufhorchen. Mit einem Mal stürmten all jene Zeichen auf sie ein, die sie vorher nicht hatte wahrnehmen können. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ sie die Zügel fahren, riss einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher auf ihrem Rücken und legte ihn auf die Sehne ihres Bogens. Vor Nervosität zitternd, beobachtete sie, wie ihr Pferd davonstob.  
  
Dann ertönte das Geräusch erneut, jenes Bedrohung verheißende Knacken im Unterholz und sie erkannte, dass es, was auch immer es war, näher kam. Sehr schnell. 


	2. Begegnung

Kapitel 2 - Begegnung  
  
Adyials Hufschlag verklang hinter den Bäumen. Maeriel war allein und diese Erkenntnis traf sie nach all den einsamen Stunden wie ein Schock. Niemand war hier, um sie zu unterstützen. Das war in den vergangenen Jahren so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sie es erst jetzt zu schätzen wusste. Nun war es allerdings zu spät.  
  
Am Schaft des Pfeils vorbei spähte sie zur Quelle der Geräusche. Offensichtlich bewegten sich mehrere Wesen auf sie zu, mit leichten, aber schnellen Schritten. Maeriel schluckte trocken. Vielleicht waren es Wölfe oder aber Schlimmeres.  
  
Wenn nicht dieser verdammte Regen wäre! Dann könnte sie ein Feuer entfachen und die Bestien damit im Schach halten. Nun musste sie sich auf die zahlreichen Übungsstunden mit Galwion verlassen.  
  
Du wirst es schaffen, konzentrier Dich, sagte ihre innere Stimme, auf die sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren immer hatte verlassen können.  
  
Doch ihre Zuversicht schwand abrupt, als vor ihr aus dem Unterholz vier gedrungene, dunkle Tierkörper auftauchten und sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen sie umrundete, jedoch wieder im Schatten verschwanden. Sie war umzingelt und hoffnungslos unterlegen.  
  
Die rot glühenden Augen der wolfsähnlichen Tiere glommen feurig auf, gierig und wütend. Maeriel wartete keine Sekunde länger. In einer Geste, die ihr ins Blut übergegangen war, spannte sie die Sehne abrupt und ließ den Pfeil los. Die Luft durchteilend, fand das Geschoss seine Bahn und traf das erste Tier, das ihr am nächsten war, in die Brust. Der Wolf wurde wie durch eine unsichtbare Faust getroffen zurückgeworfen, blieb einige Momente taumelnd auf den Füßen und sackte dann zusammen.  
  
Maeriels Puls schlug hoch, als sie erneut in die Köcher griff. Ihre Hoffnung, dass die Meute durch den Tod eines ihrer Artgenossen entmutigt wurde, erfüllte sich nicht. Einer der Wölfe setzte zu einem kraftvollen Sprung an und wurde von ihrem nächsten Pfeil in der Luft getroffen. Doch dieses Mal war der Schuss nicht tödlich gewesen. Die Bestie traf auf dem Boden auf, sprang erneut und verfehlt Maeriel nur um Haaresbreite, als sie sich zur Seite warf.  
  
Maeriel ließ den Bogen fallen und griff zu dem Dolch an ihrer Seite. Die lange, geschwungene Klinge war ein Geschenk ihres Vaters gewesen. Nun, da die Wölfe zu nahe waren, musste sie ihn zum ersten Mal im Kampf einsetzen.  
  
Das verwundete Tier, in dessen Schulter noch ihr Pfeil stak, näherte sich ihr mit einem heiseren Knurren. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als es sie beobachtete, ihren ausweichenden Bewegungen folgte. Das Rudel verharrte regungslos, taxierte die Lage.  
  
Dann griff der Wolf an. Er bewegte sich schneller, als Maeriel aufgrund seiner Verletzung gedacht hatte. Daher traf er sie mit seinem vollen Gewicht an der Seite und ließ sie zurücktaumeln. Damit war der Bann gebrochen. Von der Seite sprang lautlos ein weiteres Tier heran. Sie schlug in einer planlosen Geste mit dem Dolch zu und traf nicht.  
  
Die Konsequenz dieses Fehlers ließ nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf sich warten. Der verwundete Wolf nutzte ihre Blöße und griff sie ein drittes Mal an. Mit all seiner durch seinen Schmerz angestachelten Wucht warf er sie zu Boden.  
  
Der Aufprall auf den Boden drückte ihr die Luft aus der Lunge, die Waffe glitt ihr aus der Hand. Das Gewicht des Wolfes ruhte auf ihr, seine Pfoten drückten sie unnachgiebig nach unten. Sie blickte für einen Moment in seine Augen, roch den aasigen Atem, der ihr aus dem zähnestarrenden Maul entgegenwehte.  
  
Dann senkte der Wolf den Kopf und biss zu. Maeriel kam es vor, als würde es in quälender Langsamkeit geschehen, fernab der Wirklichkeit. Doch der Schmerz war real, als sie spürte, wie sich das unnachgiebige Gebiss in das ungeschützte Fleisch ihre Hüfte grub.  
  
Sie schrie auf, wütend und gequält. So sollte es nicht enden. Dafür hatte sie nicht all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und ihre Heimat verlassen. Mit einer Anstrengung, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, tastete sie über den Waldboden und fand mit den Fingerspitzen das kalte Metall ihres Dolches.  
  
Sie griff zu, schnitt sich vor Hast selbst in die Hand, doch dann fand sie sicheren Halt. Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, stieß sie den Dolch dem Wolf, der vom Geschmack ihres Blutes abgelenkt zu sein schien, durch die Rippen in die Seite. Er jaulte und ließ von ihr ab, zog sich ein stückweit von ihr zurück.  
  
Maeriel wollte aufspringen, doch ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. Zitternd vor Schmerz sah sie sich um und wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Die Wölfe standen um sie herum, hatten einen lauernden Ring gebildet, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab. Sie würde niemals alle töten können. Aber sie würde kämpfen.  
  
***  
  
Die Wölfe rückten näher. Langsam. So als wollten sie mit ihr spielen. Maeriel rollte sich herum, auf die Knie, und hob den Dolch. Sie fixierte ein besonders schweres Tier mit massigen Muskelpaketen, das einige Schritte vor den anderen stand und sie seinerseits mit funkelnden Augen musterte. Das musste der Leitwolf sein. Und er war bereit, sie zu töten.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie erwartete, dass er angreifen würde, geschah etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein pfeifender Luftzug zog nahe an ihrer Wange vorbei und ehe sie es sich versah, steckte ein Pfeil im Kopf des Leitwolfes, der augenblicklich zusammensackte.  
  
Das Rudel schrak augenblicklich zurück, verwirrt über die Attacke aus der der Dunkelheit. Das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Maeriel verblüfft, und gnadenloser Präzision trafen vier weitere Pfeile genau ins Ziel. Innerhalb eines Lidschlags lag die Hälfte der Tiere tot oder schwer verletzt am Boden.  
  
Die verbleibenden Wölfe standen einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann machten sie wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort hin kehrt und verschwanden eiligst im Unterholz.  
  
Maeriel stieß die Luft aus, die sie krampfhaft angehalten hatte und tastete nach ihrer Hüfte, wo der Schmerz pulsierte. Ihre Fingerspitzen ertastetenein wenig warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit, aber nicht viel. Der Wolf hatte die wichtigsten Blutbahnen verfehlt.  
  
Ihre Knie zitterten noch immer, als sie sich langsam aufrappelte und zu der Stelle hinüberstarrte, aus der die tödlichen Schüsse abgegeben waren worden. Aus dem undurchdringlichen Dunkel, das selbst für ihre Augen schwer zu durchdringen war, trat ein Mann. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war, dass er in seinen Händen eine wunderbar verzierte Waffe trug, Werk der besten elbischen Bogenmacher. Dann wanderte ihr Blick über die hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt. Er war ein junger Mann ihres Volkes, schön zu nennen mit seinen langen, blonden Haaren und den hochmütigen Augen.  
  
Doch seine ersten Worte wirkten wie eine eiskalte Dusche, die sie als Zugabe zu dem noch immer stetig fallenden Regen mit Hohn überschütteten.  
  
"Warum habt Ihr Euch nicht auf Euer Pferd gesetzt und seid davon geritten? Sie hätten Euch niemals eingeholt."  
  
Maeriel starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
"Mein Pferd war erschöpft. Ich wollte es nicht zu Schande reiten." Nun, da sie die Worte aussprach, wurde ihr bewusst, wie töricht ihr Handeln gewesen war. Sie hatte für ein Pferd ihr Leben riskiert. Die Missbilligung des Fremden, die in sein Gesicht geschrieben war, machte ihre Situation auch nicht besser.  
  
Um sich abzulenken, pfiff sie auf zwei Fingern und nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie, wie Adyials Schritt durch das Buschwerk erklang. Kurz darauf erreichte ihr Pferd den Ort des Kampfes, die Ohren wachsam angelegt. Maeriel barg ihren Kopf für einen Moment an seinem warmen Kopf und atmete tief durch. Ihr eigener Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren.  
  
"Ihr seid völlig allein unterwegs", erklang die Stimme des Elben und riss sie aus der Nachdenklichkeit. Sie spähte an Adyial vorbei zu ihm. Seine Miene war jetzt eine Art Friedensangebot. "Und Ihr seid verletzt. Eine halbe Meile von hier entfernt gibt es eine Grotte, die uns Schutz für die Nacht bieten wird."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, dass Ihr mich begleitet", gab sie kühl zurück. "Ich bin Euch dankbar für Eure Hilfe, aber wenn Ihr denkt, damit Eure Schuldigkeit getan zu haben, kann ich auch auf Euch verzichten."  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein überlegen wirkendes Lächeln.  
  
"Da mein Plan, mir ein Nachtlager zu suchen, schon vor der Begegnung mit Euch bestand, werdet Ihr wohl mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Es sei denn, Ihr wollte allein auf Eurem erschöpften Tier weiterreiten und eine gut sichtbare Blutspur hinterlassen."  
  
Maeriel schnaubte, als sie Adyial an den Zügel packte. Sie hasste es, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
***  
  
Ein kleines Feuer brannte und schleuderte seinen Rauch gegen die Decke der niedrigen Grotte. Maeriel blickte den abziehenden Schwaden nach und in die Nacht hinaus. Der Regen rauschte vor dem Eingang ihrer Zuflucht unbarmherzig hinab.  
  
Ihre neue Bekanntschaft stocherte mit einem langen Ast in den Flammen herum und schwieg. Sie wagte es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, ihn anzusehen. Unerklärlicherweise überkam sie eine seltsame Schüchternheit, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Er wusste eine Menge über sie. Zuviel. Dass sie ein unerfahrenes Kind war, das niemals genug nachdachte. Das war mehr, als sie ihren Verwandten jemals gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Hier!" Sie fuhr zusammen, als er sie ansprach. Er hatte den Ast beiseite gelegt und streckte ihr nun ein feines Tuch aus hellem Stoff entgegen, das er aus seiner Satteltasche geholt haben musste. Sie kannte diese Art von Vlies, das ihr Volk für eine schnelle Heilung auf Wunden auflegte. Es war sehr selten, da die meisten fähigen Heiler Mittelerde schon lange verlassen hatten. "Macht Euch keine Gedanken. Ihr braucht es."  
  
Verlegen lächelnd nahm sie das Tuch an und senkte dann dankbar den Blick, als sie ihr zerrissenes Hemd vorsichtig ein Stück aus dem Bund ihrer Hose zog und das Vlies auf die Wunde darunter presste. Sofort fühlte sie, wie sich eine angenehme Kühle in dem erhitzten Fleisch verbreitete. Waren ihre Gedanken derart offensichtlich?  
  
Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich an die Felswand hinter ihr zurück. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden nichts Sinnvolles getan. Doch das sollte ein Ende haben.  
  
"Ich danke Euch", sagte sie leise. "Ich war - dumm." Als er nicht antwortete, setzte sie hinzu: "Mein Name ist Maeriel."  
  
Endlich hob er den Blick und ließ ein halbes Lächeln sehen.  
  
"Ich bin Legolas", sagte er ruhig und schien sich nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sein Name bewirkte, dass Maeriels Puls für einen Moment stockte.  
  
"Legolas?", flüsterte sie ungläubig. "Ihr seid - einer der Gefährten?" Die Geschichte, die seit einem Jahrzehnt überall in Mittelerde erzählt wurde, war ihr natürlich in den Sinn gekommen. Doch die Verblüffung, einem der Protagonisten dieser abenteuerlichen Reise gegenüberzusitzen, konnte sie nicht so verwirrend wie die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich dem Mann in die Augen sah, den sie heiraten sollte. Er war Thranduils Sohn.  
  
Wenn sie versuchte, sich an die Worte ihrer Tante an jenem Nachmittag zu erinnern - war erst ein Tag seither vergangen? - dann fand sie in ihrem Gedächtnis kaum noch etwas. Beriel hatte Legolas' Namen nicht erwähnt, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber sie hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas von Maeriels künftigen Gatten erzählt.  
  
"So ist es", bestätigte er ihr und begrub damit alle Hoffnung, dass es ein Irrtum war. "Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Norden zur Festung meiner Familie. Einige wenige sind noch dort."  
  
"Und - was führt Euch von Euren Reisen dorthin?", erkundigte sich Maeriel scheinbar ruhig, obwohl ihre Hände zitterten. "Man erzählt, Ihr seid in Begleitung eines Zwerges in allen Landstrichen Mittelerdes unterwegs?"  
  
"Ihr seid sehr neugierig", gab er zurück, doch er schien nicht beleidigt zu sein. "Im Grunde genommen weiß ich es aber auch nicht. Mein Vater schickte mir eine Nachricht, dass er mich dringend zu sprechen wünsche. Mein Begleiter Gimli blieb außerhalb der Wälder. Die Bäume schätzen seien Axt nicht sehr." Maeriel wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Alles fügte sich nahtlos zusammen. Thranduil und Beriel schlossen einen Pakt. Von dem sie, Maeriel, nichts wissen wollte und Legolas noch nichts ahnte. Deswegen hatte er ihren Namen nicht erkannt. Und deswegen bestand kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Sie würden sich am nächsten Tag wieder trennen und nie wieder begegnen. Die Erleichterung war so überwältigend wie ihr Schock. "Ihr seid blass, Maeriel. Habt Ihr Schmerzen?"  
  
"Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung", stammelte sie und fing sich dann wieder. "Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft."  
  
"Eure Reise hat Euch wirklich kein Glück beschert am heutigen Tag." Er griff ein weiteres Mal in seine Tasche und holte einen Apfel heraus, den er ihr reichte. "Was treibt Euch um?"  
  
"Man könnte sagen, die Notwendigkeit", antwortete sie ausweichend und wusste, dass diese Weigerung, ihre Motive zu enthüllen, noch eher eine Beleidigung war als ihre Neugierde. Doch Legolas reagierte nicht darauf.  
  
"Ich werde nach den Pferden sehen", sagte er und stand auf, so als sei nichts vorgefallen. Sie beobachtete, wie er in die Nacht hinausging und fühlte sich, als sei ein riesiger Felsblock von ihrem Herz gerollt worden.  
  
Der Morgen war nicht mehr weit. 


	3. Gefangen

Kapitel 3 - Gefangen  
  
Der Morgen schlich sich wie ein willkommener Gast heran und als über den undurchdringlichen Bäumen die ersten Fetzen eines blauen Herbsthimmels zu sehen waren, packten Maeriel und Legolas ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen.  
  
Maeriel tätschelte Adyial, die auf dem Waldboden nach Futter suchte und schützte Ruhe vor, während in ihrem Gehirn die Gedanken rasten.  
  
"Ihr braucht mich wirklich nicht zu begleiten", sagte sie schließlich zu Legolas, der daraufhin vollkommen ruhig aufsah und sie mit einem reichlich abschätzenden Blick musterte.  
  
"Ihr sagtet, Ihr würdet nach Norden reiten. Das werde auch ich tun. Es gibt also kein Grund, weswegen wir nicht Reisegefährten sein sollten. Es sei denn, Ihr habt etwas zu verbergen."  
  
Maeriel schluckte eine harsche Antwort hinunter. Unsanft zog sie Adyial an den Zügeln und saß auf. Ganz gleich, was sie auch tat, sie bewegte sich einen Schritt neben dem Abgrund. Er war scharfsinnig, zu scharfsinnig, als dass ihm ihre Unruhe entgangen sein konnte.  
  
Ohne auf ihn zu warten trabte sie an. Die Bewegung des Pferdes unter ihr schickte einen scharfen Schmerz durch ihre verletzte Hüfte, doch sie biss die Zähen zusammen. Legolas, der mühelos aufholte, sollte nichts davon merken.  
  
So verging eine quälende Zeit, die sich durch Schweigen auszeichnete. Maeriel beobachtet den Lauf der Sonne über den selten zu erblickenden Himmel und wünschte sich, diesen beschleunigen zu können. Doch Gestirn blieb Gestirn und ihre Aufgebrachtheit dieselbe. Der Wald, an dessen Rand sie ritten, umgab sie an diesem Tag seltsam beschützend. Jeder Meter, den sie sich von ihrer Heimat entfernte, gab ihr mehr Sicherheit, gestattete ihr mehr Entscheidungsfreiheit. Sie hätte sich glücklich fühlen müssen und tat es nicht.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtet sie ihren Begleiter, dem es trotz seines Schweigens gelang, einschüchternd zu wirken. Sie sollte einen Prinzen von Düsterwald heiraten. Und da sie wusste, dass seine Brüder alle einer Frau verbunden waren, blieb nur noch er übrig. Oder etwa nicht? Es war nicht zu bestreiten, dass er sehr gut aussah, aber seine beschützende, arrogante Art machte sie wahnsinnig. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich einfach noch jünger und unerfahrener, als sie war.  
  
Also galt es, diesen unleidlichen Zustand zu beenden. Irgendwann gegen Mittag kann ihr der zündende Gedanke. Am vergangenen Abend war ihr aufgefallen, dass Legolas sehr wenig über seine Zeit in der Gemeinschaft des Ringes sprach. Dieses Verhalten musste einen Grund haben. Und das war ihr Ansatzpunkt.  
  
"In einer Stunde erreichen wir meine Heimat", erklärte sie ihm und hoffte, dass er die Lüge nicht bemerkte. Aber wie auch? Tatsächlich gab es in dieser Entfernung eine kleine Ansiedlung. "Meine Familie wird Euch zu Ehren sicher ein Fest geben. Seit dem Ende der großen Ringe ist Euer Name in aller Mund. Mein Vater sagt, Ihr wärt ein wahrer Held. Er würde sich freuen, Eure Hand zu schütteln."  
  
An dem kaum sichtbaren Zucken in Legolas' Gesicht erkannte sie, dass sie seinen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Offensichtlich hielt er rein gar nichts von Heldenverehrung.  
  
"Eine Stunde sagt Ihr?", erkundigte er sich und überging ihre übrigen Worte geflissentlich. Innerlich frohlockte Maeriel, doch sie bemühte sich, eine enttäuschte Miene zu machen, als er, wie gewünscht, sagte: "Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns nun trennen. Mir bleibt leider keine Zeit für derartige Zerstreuung."  
  
"Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Euch noch einmal für Eure Freundlichkeit zu danken", gab Maeriel zurück und fügte hinzu: "Ich glaube nicht, dass mir nun noch etwas zustoßen wird, zumal wir helllichten Tag haben. Seid also unbesorgt."  
  
Ein seltsamer, nicht zu deutender Ausdruck verdüsterte Legolas' Miene. Für einen Moment dachte Maeriel, sie hätte ihre Freude über ihre Trennung zu offensichtlich gemacht, doch dann nickte der Elb.  
  
"Suilaid, Maeriel."  
  
"Gruß an Euch, Legolas!", gab sie höflich zurück und trieb ihr Pferd in Richtung Westen, wo die von ihr beschriebene Ansiedlung lag. Sie sah sich nicht um, doch sie spürte den nachdenklichen Blick grauer Augen noch eine lange Zeit in ihrem Rücken. Erst als sich die Bäume zwischen sie und den Prinzen schoben, konnte sich Maeriel entspannen. Das Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, drängte sich ihr auf. Doch wahrscheinlich verwechselte sie diese Regung mit ihrer Dankbarkeit.  
  
Als sie sich sicher war, dass Legolas außer Sichtweite war, lenkte sie Adyial wieder gen Norden. Sie würde zur alten Straße reiten, die den Düsterwald durchquerte, und dort entscheiden, wohin sie ging. Weiter im Norden gab es viele Zwerge und vor allem lag die Festung des Königs unweit des Gebirges. Vielleicht konnte sie es schaffen, vor Wintereinbruch einen der Pässe über das Nebelgebirge zu nehmen. In Bruchtal, so sagte man, gab es noch einige wenige Elben.  
  
***  
  
Der östliche Rand des Düsterwaldes, der in die große, grasbewachsene Ebene von Rhûn auslief, war undurchdringlich und abweisend. Dementsprechend war das Vorwärtskommen kompliziert und Maeriel musste mehr als einmal Umwege in Kauf nehmen, weil die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen zu klein oder die sich auftürmenden Wurzeln zu hoch waren, als dass Adyial sie hätte durchqueren können. Viele Geschichten, die in Mittelerde über Düsterwald erzählt wurden - und Maeriel kannte einige davon - erzählten, dass sich das uralte Gehölz gegen jeden verteidigte, der seinen Bewohnern schaden wollte. Doch nun kam es Maeriel so vor, als wolle der Forst sie daran hindern, weiterzureiten.  
  
Seit ihrer Trennung von Legolas waren mehrere Stunden vergangen und die Sonne schwebte als glühender Ball kurz über dem Horizont. Die Temperaturen sanken langsam, ebenso wie Maeriels Stimmung. Das war es, was Du wolltest, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme erneut. Frustriert kämpfe Maeriel dagegen an. In Wirklichkeit war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, was sie wollte. Die schnelle Flucht war eine rein emotionale Entscheidung gewesen. Ihre Tante Beriel pflegte zu sagen, dass Maeriels menschliche Seite in gewissen Situationen Überhand nahm. Das war nur zu wahr.  
  
Aber Maeriel empfand dies nicht als negativ. Sie hatte ihren Vater sehr geliebt, und akzeptierte sein Erbe, das in ihr ruhte. Ereborn war ein Mann gewesen, der die Freiheit ebenso hoch schätzte wie sie selbst. Diese Angewohnheit hatte ihn oftmals zu seinen langen Reisen aus seiner Heimat und letztendlich auch in den Tod getrieben.  
  
Stimmen drangen zwischen den Bäumen bis zu ihr, eine kehlige Sprache, die sie bisher noch nicht gehört hatte. Maeriel zügelte Adyial und lauschte. Es mussten Menschen sein. Einige wenige von ihnen lebten in diesen Wäldern, nördlich ihrer eigenen Heimat, in die Elben aus Lorien nach dem Ringkrieg eingewandert waren. Sie selbst erinnerte sich nur noch dunkel an die Reise, die sie als junges Mädchen mitgemacht hatte.  
  
Ihre Stute begann zu tänzeln und so als lege es der Tag darauf an, ebenso zu enden wie der vergangene, tauchten plötzlich einige Wölfe zwischen den Bäumen auf. Als Maeriel genau hinsah, stellte sie fest, dass es dieselben waren wie am Vorabend. Sie mussten zu dem Menschen gehören, deren Stimmen langsam näher kamen. Maeriel seufzte und wollte fortreiten, da sprang plötzlich direkt vor ihr ein Mensch aus dem Gebüsch. Er war groß und muskulös. Tierfellen bekleideten seinen Körper und in Händen hielt er eine gefährlich aussehende Axt, deren tiefe Scharten von einigen Kämpfen sprachen.  
  
Maeriel, wütend darüber, dass ihre Gedanken sie erneut die Konzentration gekostet hatten, langte nach ihrem Dolch, doch in diesem Moment schrie Adyial gequält auf. Der Mensch hatte seine Waffe in ihre Vorderbeine gerammt. Während die Stute zusammenbrach, sprang Maeriel behände aus dem Sattel. Wieder einmal stand sie ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit da. Sie blieb neben Adyials vor Schmerz zuckenden Leib stehen und starrte ihren Gegnern entgegen.  
  
Schon witterten die ersten der Wölfe ihre Gegenwart. Augen blitzten zornig auf, Lefzen zogen sich nach oben. Weitere Menschen erschienen zwischen den Bäume, riesige Gestalten, die sich durch ihr Auftreten nicht als Waldbewohner erwiesen. Sie sahen aus, als kämen sie aus einer vielen kälteren Gegend.  
  
Der Mann vor ihr grinste ihr ins Gesicht, als er sie angriff. Während er bedachtsam seine Axt schwang, überkam Maeriel das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht wirklich verletzten wollte, doch das war ihr herzlich egal. Er hatte ihr Pferd verwundet, ihre Begleiterin, die nun so schrie wie es nur ein sterbendes Wesen konnte.  
  
Sie tauchte unter seinem Angriff hindurch und stieß ihr den langen Dolch in den Rücken. Sein Grinsen erstarb, als er zu Boden ging.  
  
Etwas in ihr schrie eine Warnung und sie duckte sich. Ein Stein flog über sie hinweg und schlug klatschend an einem Baum auf. Doch er blieb nicht allein. Dutzende Geschosse, aus Fels und auch aus Metall prasselten ihr entgegen. Die Wölfe kamen näher, ebenso wie ihre Herren, die nun, da einer von ihnen gefallen waren, ihre Waffen unverkennbar drohend gepackt hielten.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung war. Der Krieger, den sie verwundet hatte, hatte sich wieder erhoben. Der kleine Moment der Ablenkung kam ihr teuer zu stehen. Sie hörte das Surren einer Schleuder; im selben Moment explodierte ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Die Welt kippte und wurde schwarz.  
  
***  
  
Mit einem Schlag kehrte sie ins Bewusstsein zurück, aus der dunklen Welt wirrer Träume. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite, enge Fesseln hielten ihre Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen. Der Geruch von frischer Erde und Blut wandelte sich in ihrer Nase zu einer Übelkeit erregenden Mischung.  
  
Maeriel hielt die Augen geschlossen und lauschte. Brennendes Holz knackte unweit von ihr. Viele Stimmen unterhielten sich in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand, doch der Tonfall genügte ihr, um zu verstehen, dass gefeiert wurde. Trunkenheit lag in den Stimmen, ebenso wie Aggression. Es musste Nacht sein, denn ein eisiger Wind strich über ihre Körper, der sich trotz des schützenden Elbenmantels ausgelaugt und kalt anfühlte. Einer der Wolfshunde knurrte.  
  
Ihre linke Schläfe schmerzte zum Zerspringen und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich soweit konzentrieren konnte, dass das Drehen hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern aufhörte. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück zu dem kurzen Kampf. Ein Stein musste sie aus dem Hinterhalt getroffen haben. Eine neue Erinnerung vertrieb die alte, noch schmerzhafter und realer. Adyial war verletzt worden und nun wahrscheinlich tot. Kein Pferd, nicht einmal das ihre, konnte eine Verletzung beider Vorderläufe überleben. Maeriel schluckte ein paar heiße, unwillkommene Tränen hinunter.  
  
Schritte näherten sich ihr und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sie eine starke Faust am Arm gepackt und empor gezerrt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in ein bärtiges Männergesicht. Der Geruch von starkem Alkohol schlug ihr entgegen und sie versuchte, ihr Gesicht abzuwenden. Doch ihr ganzer Körper schien ihr nicht recht gehorchen zu wollen, und selbst als der Krieger sie in den Kreis seiner Kumpane zerrt und dort, direkt vor dem Feuer, zu Boden stieß, konnte sie sich nicht wehren.  
  
Die Gespräche der Männer verstummten und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihr zu. Einer der Krieger machte eine Bemerkung in seiner Sprache und ein dröhnendes Lachen ertönte, das Maeriel zusammenzucken ließ. Die Sprache der Augen und Körper war eindeutig. Der Wortführer erhob sich schwer von dem Baumstamm, auf dem er saß, und trat zu ihr. Abschätzend betrachtete er sie, als er sich neben sie hinkniete. Maeriel sah kommen, was geschah, doch der Mann war schneller. Mit einer geübten Geste griff in den Kragen ihres Hemdes und riss es bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel auf. Maeriel schrie und trat nach ihm, während sie sich auf die Seite warf und mit den Händen ihre Blöße zu bedecken suchte.  
  
Doch der Mann ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Schon griff er erneut nach ihr.  
  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe!", schrei Maeriel, die sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. "Meine Mutter ist Herrin in diesem Wald."  
  
Nichts geschah. Doch als sie schon bereit war, alle Hoffnung fahren zu lassen, erklang eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Der Krieger über Maeriel ließ von ihr ab und zog sich mit unbewegter Miene zurück. Sie atmete zitternd durch und starrte dem Mann entgegen, der sie gerettet hatte.  
  
Er unterschied sich kaum von den anderen. Sein Gesicht wurde von langem, blonden Haar und einem Bart bedeckt, seine Kleidung bestand aus Fellen und groben Stoffen. Doch als er erneut den Mund öffnete, erlebte sie eine Überraschung.  
  
"Die Tochter einer Herrin, sagt Ihr?", erkundigte er sich in holprigem Elbisch und musterte sie genau. "Nichts an Euch lässt mich darauf schließen. Beweist es."  
  
Maeriel Gedanken rasten. Wenn sie ihn überzeugte, dann würde sie das vor den Nachstellungen der Menschen retten. Zumindest vorerst. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen? Bei ihrer Flucht hatte sie es darauf angelegt, möglichst unauffällig zu erscheinen und alle Zeugnisse ihrer Herkunft zurückgelassen. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie war verloren. 


	4. Der Weg nach Norden

Kapitel 4 - Der Weg nach Norden  
  
Schmerz und Angst wogten in Maeriel wie zwei furchtbare Gezeiten. Sie setzte sich auf, die eine Hand noch immer krampfhaft um die Fetzen ihres Hemdes gekrallt und erwiderte den Blick des elbisch sprechenden Menschen mit, wie sie hoffte, stoischer Gleichmut.  
  
"Ich warte", sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf auf seine Gefährten. "Wir sind weit gereist und haben lange keine Frau mehr gehabt."  
  
"Warum macht es für Euch einen Unterschied, welche Mutter mich geboren hat?", wollte Maeriel wissen. Sie musste Zeit schinden, einen Ausweg finden. Ihre Augen glitten zählend über die Übermacht der Menschen. Insgesamt über zwei Dutzend. Hoffnungslosigkeit bemächtigte sich ihrer, als sie schließlich ihren Beinen vertrauen konnte und sich würdevoll erhob. Sofort griffen einige Männer nach ihren Waffen. Die Situation war fast lächerlich, aber Maeriel war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Sie, die in jedem Kampf bisher kläglich versagt hatte, wurde nun behandelt wie ein gefährlicher Gegner.  
  
"Wenn Ihr von edler Geburt seid, könnt Ihr uns nützen. Wenn nicht -." Der Krieger brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Auch in seinen Augen stand ein Hunger, der Maeriel verunsicherte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was ihr bevorstand. Menschen bewunderten und fürchteten Elben und es würde eine doppelte Freude für sie sein, eine Angehörige dieses Volkes zu besitzen.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem die Spannung nicht mehr auszuhalten war, geschah es. Rufe ertönten aus dem Wald, anscheinend von Wachposten, die die Menschen um das Lager platziert hatten. Im nächsten Moment teilte sich das Dickicht und ein Mann erschien, der sein Pferd am Zügel hinter sich herführte.  
  
Maeriel starrte fassungslos auf die Gestalt und fragte sich, ob sie träumte. Legolas war zurückgekehrt und mit einer provozierenden Gleichgültigkeit trat er mitten in das Lager hinein. Die Menschen schienen einen Moment wie gebannt und erst nach einer kleinen Weile sickerte die Erkenntnis, was vor sich ging, bei ihnen durch. Doch niemand bewegte sich.  
  
Das Gemurmel, das aufkam, zeichnete sich durch Verwunderung und auch Unsicherheit aus, zumal Legolas einem der Menschen die Zügel seines Pferdes übergab wie einem einfachen Stallburschen. Erst als sich ein Krieger ihm in den Weg stellte, blieb Legolas stehen. Ein stummes Kräftemessen fand statt, das Legolas aufgab, indem er dem anderen seinen Bogen und die beiden langen Messer übergab, die er bei sich trug.  
  
Dann ging er zum Feuer, groß und schlank, in seiner Erscheinung das genaue Gegenteil der Männer, die Maeriel umgaben. Er blickte sie an und Besorgnis zeichnete seine Züge.  
  
"Seid Ihr unversehrt?", erkundigte er sich und unverhohlene Besorgnis sprach aus seinen Zügen. Maeriel war viel zu verdutzt, um auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen. Dafür löste sich nun ihr menschlicher Gesprächspartner aus seiner Erstarrung.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr?", fuhr er Legolas in dessen Sprache an und gab den übrigen Männern ein Zeichen, die nun langsam näherrückten. "Ihr müsst verrückt sein, hierher zu kommen."  
  
Der Elb richtete sich noch ein Stück weit mehr auf und ließ einen verächtlichen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. Seine Stimme klang eisig und voller Hoheit, als er auf die Frage antwortete.  
  
"Ich bin Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, des Königs dieses Waldes. Wenn Ihr einen Elben entführen wollt, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dann nehmt mich."  
  
Um den bärtigen Mund des Menschen zuckte ein leichtes Lächeln.  
  
"Ich bin Thoran, Sprecher dieser Gruppe. Und wir werden Euch beiden mit Vergnügen unsere Gastfreundschaft anbieten."  
  
***  
  
"Ist das Eure Vorstellung von einer Rettung?" Maeriel konnte Legolas zwar nicht sehen, da sie Rücken an Rücken aneinandergebunden waren, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, sich aufzuregen.  
  
"Wenn Ihr es nicht ständig schaffen würdet, Euch in Schwierigkeiten hineinzumanövrieren, hätte ich nicht improvisieren müssen."  
  
Maeriel wollte noch etwas sagen, doch sie klappte den Mund wieder zu. Er hatte Recht. Im Grunde genommen war sie ihm sehr dankbar, dass er zurückgekehrt war. Sie hätte sich zwar am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, trotzdem flüsterte sie kleinlaut:  
  
"Danke." Er reagierte nicht, also wurde sie wieder mutiger. "Aber wieso habt Ihr nicht Hilfe geholt und habt mich dann gerettet?"  
  
"Ich entdeckte Spuren der Menschen und ihrer Wölfe. Daraufhin ritt ich zurück in das Dorf, das Ihr mir beschrieben hattet. Dort kannte man Euch zwar nicht, aber man konnte mir zumindest sagen, dass Ihr nicht angekommen wart. Also - da ich Eure Begabung für solche Situationen zu kennen glaube - suchte ich Euch, fand die Stätte des Kampfes und kam her. Nicht zu spät." Dankbar dafür, dass er ihr keine Fragen über ihre nun aufgedeckte Lüge stellte, schwieg Maeriel. "Und ich habe offensichtlich das Schlimmste verhindert. Nun, da wir zu zweit sind, wird es sie etwas von Euch ablenken. Da Ihr vorerst außer Gefahr sei, haben wir genug Zeit, unsere Flucht zu planen. Falls wir es aus eigener Kraft nicht schaffen, ist es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis Gimli uns zur Hilfe kommt."  
  
"Gimli? Der Zwerg? Wie soll er uns finden?" Maeriels Mut sank. Sie war noch niemals einem Zwerg begegnet, aber von der Fähigkeit der Bergbewohner, Spuren zu finden, hatte sie nichts Gutes gehört.  
  
"Ich habe Boten aus dem Dorf zu ihm und zu meiner Familie geschickt. Er ist in Richtung des Gebirges aufgebrochen und wir wollten uns an einem Ort in der Nähe des einsamen Berges treffen. Er hat mein vollstes Vertrauen in dieser Sache."  
  
"Das ist schon sehr seltsam, ein Elb und ein Zwerg." Maeriel musste lächeln, doch als Thoran in ihre Richtung blickte und die Stirn runzelte, verging diese Regung wieder. Man hatte ihnen verboten zu sprechen und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass den Drohungen bei Nichtbeachtung des Gebots Taten folgen würden. Legolas folgte ihrem Blick, sie spürte es an der Bewegung seines Kopfes, der an ihrem ruhte. Sofort senkte er seine Stimme noch weiter, bis selbst sie ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte.  
  
"Nicht seltsamer als eine Elbin, die völlig allein durch diesen Wald zieht, jedem misstraut und dennoch vorgibt, die Tochter einer Herrin zu sein."  
  
Maeriel seufzte. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr sie mit sich selbst kämpfte, ihm nicht die volle Wahrheit zu sagen. Immerhin verdiente er es, denn nun hatte er ihr schon zwei Mal Leib und Leben gerettet. Bei allem Misstrauen und Ablehnung gebot es ihre Ehre, ihn aufzuklären. Doch es war weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit.  
  
"Vertraut mir, Legolas, meine Gründe würden Euch nicht interessieren. Was gut zu erfahren wäre, ist, warum sie mich verschonten, als ich ihnen erzählte, wer meine Mutter sei. Habt Ihr eine Antwort darauf?"  
  
Legolas schwieg für einen Moment und Maeriel dachte schon, dass man sie wieder beobachtete, doch dem war nicht so. Die Menschen lagen zum Teil im Schlaf, einige saßen noch am Feuer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Warum nur hatten sie die Gefangennahme zweier Elben so frenetisch gefeiert. Welchen Wert besaßen sie und Legolas?  
  
"Was immer sie planen, wir scheinen wertvolle Geiseln zu sein. Vielleicht wollen Sie sich der Hilfe unseres Volkes sicher sein. Und was Euch betrifft - nun, da ich Ihnen bestätigte, dass Ihr edlen Geblüts seid, legen sie großen Wert auf Eure Unversehrtheit. Ich möchte Euch nicht erschrecken, aber vielleicht seid Ihr als Geschenk für einen der Männer vorgesehen. Einen Mann hohen Ranges womöglich, der sich mit Euch schmücken möchte." Maeriel konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, ein bitterer Laut, erzeugt vom Paradoxon der Situation, in der sie sich befand. Sie floh vor einer Ehe mit einem Mann ihren Volkes, der ihr jedoch nun als geringeres Übel erschien und landete womöglich in den Armen eines menschlichen Tieres. Sie wünschte, sie hätte diese ganze Reise nie getan. "Es tut mir Leid um Euer Pferd."  
  
"Es war nur ein Pferd", sagte Maeriel bitter und gab sich dem Selbstmitleid hin.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen die Krieger zeitig auf. Sie besaßen nur wenige Packpferde, stämmige Kaltblüter, was Maeriels Vermutung, dass die Männer aus dem Norden jenseits der Eisenberge stammten, noch verstärkte. Genau diese Richtung schlugen sie auch ein, doch zunächst ließen sie den Wald, an dessen Rand sie sich bewegt hatten, hinter sich. Vor Maeriels Augen erstreckte sich die große Weite der Ebene von Rhûn, einem feindlichen Ort, in dem nur wenige Wesen lebten.  
  
Einst hatte es dort große Königreiche gegeben, doch diese waren längst im Staub versunken. Jetzt, nach dem Krieg und der Vernichtung Saurons, siedelten dort wieder einige Menschen, gleich den Beorninger und Waldmenschen im Düsterwald, dem man nun den Namen Eryn Lasgalen gegeben hatte, den Wald der grünen Blätter.  
  
Mit Wehmut blickte Maeriel über die Schulter zum Forst zurück, als sie neben Legolas über die Ebene schritt. Was sie dort verachtet hatte, die starren Regeln ihrer Kolonie, die Strenge ihrer Tante, erschien ihr jetzt als die einzige Sicherheit, die sie jemals besessen hatte.  
  
Du hast nur noch Dich selbst, Maeriel, flüsterte ihr Kopf. Sieh doch, wie wenig sie Dich auf die Welt vorbereitet haben, mein armes, kleines Mädchen. Aber unsere Zeit wird kommen.  
  
Maeriel schreckte hoch, weil Legolas sie angesprochen hatte. Geduldig wiederholte er seine Frage, obwohl in ihrem Rücken einige Krieger gingen, deren Missmut über die in elbisch gehaltenen Gespräche durch deutlich zu spüren war.  
  
"Van mathach? Schmerzt Euch Euer Kopf?"  
  
Maeriel tastete mit ihren vor dem Körper gefesselten Armen nach ihrer Schläfe, an der noch getrocknetes Blut klebte. Die Wunde heilte sehr gut, ebenso wie die an ihrer Hüfte, um die noch immer das Tuchgeschlungen war, das Legolas ihr bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gegeben hatte.  
  
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn man in unsere Situation überhaupt davon reden kann." Sie wusste, wie verstockt sie klang, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Legolas reagierte zu ihrem Glück nicht mit seiner gewohnten Überheblichkeit darauf. Sie sah lediglich, wie jener bestimmte, halb amüsierte, halb dünkelhafte Ausdruck in seine Augen trat, der sie jedes Mal wütend machte. Doch dieses Mal nicht. Sie war einfach zu müde, um noch groß fühlen oder denken zu können.  
  
Der Tag verging in quälender Langsamkeit. Alles, woran sich Maeriel orientieren konnte, war der Stand der matten Sonne und der Rhythmus ihrer Füße, die auf staubigen, öden Boden trafen. Es schien ihr, als sei alles Leben in dieser Region der Welt in den Wäldern gespeichert. Rhûn war eine Wüste.  
  
Die Pausen waren selten und kurz. Hin und wieder gab mir ihr und Legolas etwas Wasser und etwas von den wenigen Vorräten, die sich in den Taschen von Legolas Pferd befanden, das man als zusätzliches Packtier nutzte. Das getrocknete Fleisch, das man ihr anbot, lehnte sie angewidert ab.  
  
Als sich die Sonne dem Horizont näherte, glomm der Himmel in allen Tönen von Rot auf, so als sei Blut über das Firmament verspritzt worden. Die Menschen wurden unruhig, begannen zu tuscheln. Doch es war nicht das Omen, das der Himmel darstellte, was sie fürchteten. Das wurde Maeriel klar, als sie am Horizont im Nordosten eine kleine Staubwolke erblickte, die sich stetig näherte. Legolas verständigte sich durch einen raschen Blick mit ihr. Etwas Bedeutsames stand an, und es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es keine unangenehmen Überraschungen für die bot.  
  
In der Wolke des aufgewirbelten Staubes ließen sich irgendwann Gestalten erkennen, Berittene, die sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu bewegten. Maeriels Innerstes krampfte sich zusammen. Vielleicht war dies die erwartete Rettung, immerhin war es nicht die Art ihrer Entführer, Pferde zu nutzen. Doch dann, nach einer kleinen Weile, als die Männer schon sehr nahe waren, erkannte sie, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.  
  
Es waren Menschen, auf kleinen sehnigen Tieren, die für die Beschaffenheit der Region typisch waren. Ihnen voran flatterte stolz ein Banner, dessen Zeichen Maeriel zunächst nicht zu deuten wusste. Doch dann packte sie die Erkenntnis mit unnachgiebiger Härte.  
  
Das Bild auf der Flagge stellte eine Krähe dar, eine schwarzen Vogel, dessen Flügel aggressiv in Angriffshaltung abgespreizt waren. Kälte bemächtigte sich Maeriels. Es schien, dass sich ihr das Schicksal nun offenbarte. Ihr, dem Kind der Krähen. 


	5. Das Zeichen der Krähe

Kapitel 5 - Das Zeichen der Krähe  
  
Unter dem Banner marschierten sie weiter. Die schweigenden Reiter setzten sich an ihre Seiten, beschützend für die Männer, aber umso mehr bedrohend für die beiden Gefangenen. Die Nacht brach herein, ohne dass gesprochen wurde. Nur das Knallen des Fahnentuchs im kühlen Wind durchbrach die über die weite Landschaft gebettete Stille und die Monotonie der Schritte.  
  
Maeriel, die den Blick nicht von dem Zeichen abwenden konnte, kam es vor, als sei jede Meile, die sie zurücklegten, doppelt und dreifach so lang. Die Temperatur sank, begünstigt durch die sternenübersäte Klarheit des Himmels. Maeriel sah, wie ihr eigener Atem in der Luft sichtbar wurde und hob ihre aneinandergebundenen Hände, um ihren Umhang fester um sich zu ziehen. Die Kälte zog durch ihre zerrissene Kleidung und bedeckte ihren Körper, innen wie außen.  
  
Vergangenheit und Zukunft woben in ihrem Kopf ein Netz des Zweifels. Was geschah mit ihr? Warum kehrte die Krähe nun in ihr Leben zurück, da sie verzweifelt war? Schon einmal hatte das Omen ihr Leben heimgesucht und fast ihren Tod bedeutet. Sollte es nun wieder geschehen?  
  
Um sich von ihren düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, betrachtete sie die Reiter, die an ihrer Seite blieben. Es waren Männer wie die, die sie gefangengesetzt hatten, doch auf Pferden, die aus der Ebene von Rhûn stammten. Sie wagte nicht daran zu denken, was es bedeuten konnte. Entweder hatten die Krieger die ehemaligen Besitzer der Rösser abgeschlachtet und sich der Tiere bemächtigt - oder es waren Geschenke gewesen.  
  
"Ich rieche Feuer", sagte Legolas neben ihr. Sie blickte zu ihm und sah Zuspruch in seinen Augen. Ein Teil ihrer Reise würde für diese Nacht ein Ende finden. Maeriel krallte ihre klammen Finger in ihren Umhang und starrte zu Boden, wo ihre Füße das spärliche Gras des Bodens niedertraten. Die Erde war fest und trocken. Es würde sehr schwer werden, ihre Spuren zu finden. Die Hufe der Pferde erhöhten jedoch ihre Chance wieder.  
  
Eine weitere Stunde verging, bevor Maeriel den Schein des Feuers, das Legolas wahrgenommen hatte, sehen konnte. Im Schatten einer kleinen Felsgruppe erkannte sie, beleuchtet von mehreren Kochstellen, die Umrisse mehrere Zelte. Pferde grasten angeleint unweit der Behausungen, Menschen eilten geschäftig hin und her.  
  
Als man sie in das Lager hineinführte, versuchte Maeriel, so viele Details wie möglich zu erfassen. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich. Reiter von Rhûn, gedrungene, in Erdtöne gekleidete Menschen, saßen mit den anderen an den Feuern und polierten ihre Waffen. Insgesamt hielten sich in dem Lager mehr als acht Dutzend Männer auf, mit halb so vielen Pferden und bewaffnet bis an die Zähen. Sie waren auf Jagd aus. Oder auf Krieg.  
  
Blicken richteten sich auf sie und Legolas, abschätzend und auch unverhohlen gierig. Man hatte anscheinend mit ihnen gerechnet. Anstößige Bemerkungen drangen zu ihnen herüber, die Maeriel wenig Mut machten, das Abenteuer heil zu überstehen. Vor dem größten Zelt machten sie Halt. Während Thoran die Zeltbahn beiseite schob und an den beiden Wachen vorbei eintrat, bildeten die anderen Männer einen Kreis um die Gefangenen. Andere kamen hinzu und begannen eine Unterhaltung in der Sprache der Fremden. Maeriel lauschte angestrengt. Für fremde Zungen hatte sie stets ein Gespür gehabt und je mehr Worte sie hörte, desto leichter wurde es ihr, einige Wendungen zu verstehen.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten kehrte Thoran zurück und stellte sich vor Maeriel und Legolas. Triumph sprach aus seinen Augen.  
  
"Frau, Ihr werdet erwartet." Er trat vor und fasste sie am Arm. Im selben Moment sprang Legolas vor und stieß den Menschen mit aller Gewalt mit einem Schulterstoß zurück. Umsonst. Er wurde von drei kräftigen Kriegern zurückgezerrt und ein Schwert setzte sich an seine Kehle. Hilflose Wut blitzte aus seinen blauen Augen. Maeriel schenkte Thoran einen eisigen Blick und schüttelte die Hand des Übersetzers ab, als er sich ihr erneut näherte.  
  
"Ich kann allein gehen", beschied sie ihm und sagte dann leise zu Legolas: "Hannan, mellon. Wir sehen uns später."  
  
Er entspannte sich ein wenig, doch noch immer wirkte er, als wolle er trotz der rettungslosen Situation jeden Moment den Griff seiner Bewacher sprengen. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das entgegen ihrer Absicht ein wenig zittrig war. Es würde nicht dazu beitragen, ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Dann schritt sie mit hoch erhobenem Haupt an Thoran vorbei und trat in das Zelt, über dem das Zeichen der Krähe im Wind tanzte.  
  
***  
  
Im Inneren des Zelts erwarteten sie eine wohltuende Wärme. Öllampen sandten ein warmes Licht aus, das sich in den zahlreichen Fellen fing, die die Möbel und den Boden bedeckten. Drei Wolfshunde lagen zusammengerollt in der Ecke. Nur einer von ihnen hob den Kopf und musterte sie aus seinen glühenden Augen, dann verlor er das Interesse wieder. Ein riesiges Lager befand sich in einer Ecke und Maeriels Kopf begann zu glühen, als sie die Augen davon abwandte.  
  
An einem mit Karten und fremdartigen Gerätschaften bedeckten Tisch saß ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sich bei ihrem Anblick erhob. Er war sehr groß, größer als jeder Mensch, den Maeriel jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Auf eine fremdartige Weise konnte man ihn als attraktiv bezeichnen. Sein schulterlanges, dunkelbraunes Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, sein Bart sorgsam gestutzt. Augen in der Farbe eines Sturmhimmels musterten sie prüfend, dann hob der Mensch mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln den Kelch, den er in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Ich trinke auf Eure Schönheit", sagte er in fließendem Elbisch und verbeugte sich leicht. Dann stellte er den Kelch ab. Roter Wein schwappte über den Rad und fiel, Blutstropfen gleich, auf das Holz des Tisches.  
  
"Es wird wohl kaum meine Schönheit sein, die Eure Männer dazu brachte, mich zu entführen", gab sie zurück und erntete ein volltönendes, spöttisches Lachen.  
  
"Nun, wenn Ihr hässlich wie die Nacht gewesen wärt, hätten Sie Euch wohl vergewaltigt und dann eine Elbin gesucht, die meinen Ansprüchen genügt." Maeriel schluckte eine harsche Antwort hinunter. In ihre Angst mischte sich unbändige Wut, die aus ihrem Inneren heraufquoll. "Wollt Ihr etwas essen oder trinken?", erkundigte sich der Anführer, nun wieder zuvorkommend. Ein Hohn, wenn man bedachte, dass Maeriels Hände noch immer gefesselt waren.  
  
"Ich will wissen, wieso man mich und meinen Begleiter festhält."  
  
"Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Arik, Stammesführer der Normänner. Man sagte mir, Ihr wärt die Tochter einer Elbenherrin. Ein Grund mehr, warum mich Eure Gesellschaft derart erfreut. Als meine Gattin werdet Ihr eine Zierde meines Zeltes sein."  
  
"Ihr habt vergessen, mich um meine Hand zubitten." Maeriel gestattete sich ein halbes Lächeln, das sie dann schlagartig verlöschen ließ, um die Bedeutung ihrer nächsten Worte hervorzuheben. "Mein Volk wird darüber nicht begeistert sein. Man wird Euch folgen und mich befreien. Ebenso wie Legolas, der der Sohn des Königs von Düsterwald ist. Ihr habt Euch die falschen Geiseln gesucht."  
  
"Oh, ich denke nicht." Arik trat näher an sie heran. Maeriel hielt den Atem an, als er seine Fingerknöchel sanft an ihrer Wange herabgleiten ließ. "Die Elben werden es nicht wagen, mich anzugreifen, wenn ich Euch beide in meiner Gewalt habe. Und wenn wir erst verheiratet sind, werde ich der mächtigste Führer meines Volkes sein. Euer Blut bringt mir viel Ehre und vor allem die Kontrolle über Euer Volk."  
  
"Wofür braucht Ihr die Kontrolle?" Maeriels Stimme brach fast, als sich die tastende Hand Ariks weiter nach unten bewegte und ihren Nacken streichelte. Sie musste die Antwort auf ihre Fragen bekommen. Der Anführer der Norländer schwieg zunächst und sie fürchtet schon, dass er jeden Moment seine Sanftheit ablegen und sich vergessen würde. Doch dann gab er ihr, was sie wollte.  
  
"Mein Volk wandert in diesem Moment über die Berge. Und ich will nicht, dass sich ihnen irgendjemand in den Weg stellt. Vor allem nicht die Elben." Maeriel schluckte trocken. Sie wagte es zu bezweifeln, dass es den Norländern bei ihren Bündnissen mit den Rhûnländern und vielleicht auch mit den Elben um eine friedliche Wanderung ging. Dass er ihr seine Pläne freiwillig offenbarte, bewies ihr, dass er sich sehr sicher war, dass sie dieses Lager nie wieder verlassen würde, um ihn zu verraten. Ariks Stimme wurde sehr sanft. "Wir sollten das Beste aus dieser Verbindung machen. Man nennt Euch Maeriel, nicht wahr? Wie passend. Eure goldenen Augen sind wirklich wunderschön."  
  
Maeriel fasste mit und wich zurück. Die unangenehme Berührung fand ein Ende und es schien, als könnte sie plötzlich wieder atmen. Arik blieb völlig ruhig.  
  
"Ihr solltet Euch Eure Schmeichelei sparen, denn zu einer Verbindung mir wird es niemals kommen."  
  
Arik hob beide Augenbrauen, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er hörte. Dann hob er den Arm, doch lediglich, um ihr höflich den Weg hinaus zu weisen. Zögernd wich sie zurück, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm noch, ihr die selbstbewusste Haltung zu rauben, bevor sie hinausging.  
  
"Wir werden heiraten, wenn wir zu meinem Volk stoßen. Überlegt Euch Euer Verhalten gut. Denn eigentlich kümmert es mich nicht, ob Euer Begleiter diese Reise gut übersteht."  
  
***  
  
Legolas saß gefesselt an einen der Felsen gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Anscheinend hatten sich einige der Norländer für seinen Angriff auf Thoran an ihm gerächt, denn eine seiner Augenbrauen war aufgeplatzt und ein schmales Rinnsal Blut rann seine Schläfe herab. Er schien Maeriel nicht zu bemerken, bis sie neben ihm auf den Boden gestoßen wurde. Erst dann öffnete er die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung meinte Maeriel erkennen zu können, dass auch er den Mut sinken ließ.  
  
"Ihr hättet mich nicht verteidigen sollen", sagte sie leise, da es das Erste war, was ihr einfiel. "Nur durch meine Verblendung seid Ihr in dieser Lage."  
  
Legolas blickte hinüber zum nächsten Feuer, das zu weit entfernt war, um ihnen Wärme schenken zu können. Er schätzte offenkundig ab, ob die dort versammelten Männer ihre Unterhaltung hören konnten und entschloss sich dann zu sprechen.  
  
"Wollt Ihr mir nun endlich erzählen, warum Ihr fortgelaufen seid?" Die Sicherheit, mit der er die Wahrheit erkannte, schockierte Maeriel. Sie war anscheinend leicht zu durchschauen. "Warum habt Ihr Angst, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Bin ich Eures Vertrauens nicht würdig?"  
  
"Ihr seid es", beteuerte Maeriel ohne zu zögern. Doch wie sollte sie es ihm sagen? Die Scham über ihre kindliche Impulsivität war zu groß, ebenso wie die Angst, er könnte sie auslachen, wenn er erfuhr, dass man sie dazu bestimmt hatte, seine Frau zu werden. Er war ein erfahrener Krieger und kluger Mann, sie nur ein dummes, eigensüchtiges Wesen. Ihre nächsten Worte wählte sie mit Bedacht. "Und ich werde Euch alles berichten. Aber lasst uns dies hier erst gemeinsam überstehen." Dann würde sie ihm vielleicht von gleich zu gleich gegenüberstehen können.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass er Euch nichts getan hat." Mit seiner Aussage gab er ihr die Antwort, die sie hören wollte und das machte sie zutiefst dankbar. "Ich habe die Gespräche der Rhûnländer belauscht. Anscheinend trifft eine riesige Streitmacht ihrer Leute mit den Norländern südlich der Eisenberge zusammen."  
  
"Arik, der Anführer der Norländer, hat mir erzählt, sein gesamtes Volk würde über die Pässe ziehen." Maeriel versuchte, sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern und gleichzeitig den Ekel zu verdrängen, der sie dabei befiel. Das Wappentier des Anführers passte sehr genau zu seinem Herrn. Er war voller boshafter Heimtücke und dunkler Bedrohung. "Anscheinend wollen sie die Ebene mit den Rhûnländern teilen - oder auch weiter nach Süden wandern. Und das wird sicher nicht friedlich ablaufen."  
  
"Die einzige, die zwischen den Menschen aus dem Norden und Gondor stehen, sind unser Volk und die Zwerge. Sie allein könnten verhindern, dass ein neuer Krieg in der Welt ausbricht." Legolas begegnete ihrem Blick voller Sorge. "Die Zwerge würden niemals einen Finger rühren, wenn ihre Berge in Ruhe gelassen werden. Und die Tatenlosigkeit der Elben wollen sie sich durch unsere Anwesenheit sichern. Ich hoffe nur, dass Gimli oder mein Vater uns sobald wie möglich befreien, bevor die Übermacht der Allianz zu groß ist. Ich muss Elessar, den König von Gondor warnen."  
  
Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Maeriel lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Felsen hinter ihr und spürte, wie ihr die Kälte in die Glieder kroch wie ein schleichendes Gift. Legolas hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen, doch sie konnte seine Ruhe nicht teilen. Das Banner Ariks schwebte über allem und raubte ihr jede Hoffnung auf Schlaf. Wenn sie es versuchte, dann erschien das Bild des Vogels vor ihrem inneren Auge, vertraut und doch immer wieder schrecklich.  
  
Kurz nach dem letzten und endgültigen Verschwinden ihres Vaters hatte sie ein schweres Fieber befallen und in ihren wilden Träumen war ihr die Krähe zum ersten Mal begegnet. Fast wäre sie damals gestorben und nur die Pflege ihrer Mutter hatte sie gerettet. Wenn sie nun an jene Zeit dachte, erschien ihr diese ihr zuteil gewordene Güte sinnlos. Erneut war das Omen in ihr Leben getreten und dieses Mal würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht das Glück haben zu überleben. Die Krähe war vielleicht nicht der Bote ihres Unglücks, sondern auch ihres Todes. 


	6. Jäger und Beute

Kapitel 6 - Jäger und Beute  
  
Eine zögerliche Sonne kroch über den Horizont, doch ihre Strahlen brachten keine Wärme mit sich. Im Lager entwickelte sich ein geschäftiges Treiben. Die Männer bereiteten sich ein rasches Frühstück zu, dann begannen sie, das Lager abzubrechen. Die Zelte wurden zusammengerollt und auf die Pferde geladen, einiges auch zurückgelassen. Für die Augen des Betrachters wurde klar, dass nun größte Eile geboten war.  
  
Maeriel und Legolas wurden trotz aller Hast stets beobachtet und fanden keine Möglichkeit, die ihnen eine Flucht versprach. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, sondern beobachteten scharf jede Regung, die ihrer Entführer machten. Bald schon war von der Stätte des Lagers nicht mehr viel zu sehen außer einigen rauchenden Feuerstellen, über die Sand geschüttet wurde.  
  
Thoran trat zu den beiden Elben und befahl:  
  
"Hoch mit Euch! Wir haben einen langen Marsch vor uns. Versucht nur nicht zu fliehen. Ob nun Edle oder nicht, Ihr seid ersetzbar für uns."  
  
Maeriel kam wortlos auf die Füße und streckte ihre steifen Glieder ein wenig. Die Fesseln hatten ihre Handgelenke wundgescheuert und schmerzten. Doch sie würde sich nichts anmerken lassen. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und wurde sofort von einigen der Normänner in die Mitte genommen.  
  
Legolas folgte ihr. Seine Nähe war beruhigend, auch wenn er im Moment ebenso hilflos war wie sie. Doch wenn er erst eine Waffe in der Hand hielt - . Sie konnte nur erahnen, dass er ein guter Kämpfer war. Seine Schüsse auf die Wölfe waren von erschreckender Präzision gewesen und hatten ihr bewiesen, dass sie ihn keinesfalls zum Gegner wollte. Ihre eigene Kampfkraft, die sie bis zu Beginn ihrer Reise als ausreichend eingeschätzt hatte, erschien ihr nun lächerlich gering.  
  
Die Gruppe setzte sich in Richtung Norden in Bewegung. Da nur die Hälfte aller Männer beritten war, ging es nicht schnell voran. Die Nervosität war allerorten zu spüren. Obwohl sich die Normänner im Gebiet ihrer Verbündeten befanden, war der Düsterwald noch immer nahe. Nun versuchten sie, möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und dem Volk zu schaffen, dem ihre Geiseln angehörten.  
  
Maeriels Kopf pochte. Sie hatte keine Minute Ruhe finden können in dieser Nacht, wie in den andere Nächten davor, weder Schlaf noch innere Einkehr waren ihr vergönnt gewesen. Sie beneidete Legolas um seine Kaltblütigkeit. Im Gegensatz zum vergangenen Abend wirkte er ausgeruht und voller neuem Elan, während sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als die Augen zu schließen.  
  
Ein Pferd durchbrach die Reihe der Männer neben ihr. Arik blickte auf sie herab, mit einem wissenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die Unruhe seiner Untergebenen ließ ihn offenkundig ungerührt. Ein wertvoller Pelz schützte seinen massigen Körper vor dem eisigen Wind, der über die baumlose Ebene heulte.  
  
"Du kannst das Tier Deines Begleiters von mir bekommen, gwelyth", sagte er freundlich. "Aber Du kennst den Preis dafür."  
  
Maeriel zuckte ob des Kosenamens und der intimen Anrede ungewollt zusammen. Legolas Gesicht neben ihr versteinerte. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass er nun eine Vorstellung von dem hatte, was in Ariks Zelt geschehen war - oder auch nicht.  
  
"Solange ich Beine habe, werde ich diese benutzen", gab Maeriel möglichst ruhig zurück. Die Drohung des Stammesführers, dass jede ihrer Weigerungen ihrem Begleiter schaden würde, hallte unnachgiebig in ihrem Gedächtnis wieder. "Ein Pferd wäre unnötig."  
  
Arik lachte, seine grauen Augen blitzten amüsiert.  
  
"Die Elben sind schon ein stolzes und verdammt stures Volk. Umso mehr weiß ich jetzt, wie gut Du und ich zueinander passen werden. In jeder Beziehung."  
  
Er neigte den Kopf und trieb sein Pferd wieder fort. Sofort schlossen die Norländer wieder den Kreis um die Gefangenen, einige von ihnen tauschten derbe Bemerkungen aus. Maeriel verstand einige davon inzwischen sehr gut, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Die Männer würden ihr nicht zu nahe kommen, wenn ihr Führer sie begehrte. Lediglich Arik konnte ihr gefährlich werden. Doch das tröstete sie nicht.  
  
***  
  
Der Tag verging und als die Sonne verschwand und sich das Schwarzblau der Nacht über den Himmel schob, stockte der Tross der Männer. Maeriel wusste zuerst nicht warum, doch dann nahm auch sie die schwankenden Lichter in der Ferne wahr.  
  
Unter den Kriegern entstand eine gewisse Unruhe, so als erwarteten sie eine Auseinandersetzung. Hände wanderten zu Schwertern, überprüften deren Sitz. Arik, der an der Spitze der Gruppe ritt, begann eine Unterhaltung mit Thoran. Sein gepresster Tonfall ließ erahnen, dass, wer immer sich auch näherte, nicht erwartet wurde. Dennoch gab der Anführer das Signal zum Weitermarsch.  
  
Eine Stunde verging, bis Maeriel die Schemen einer mit Wagen und Fackeln ausgerüsteten Gruppe klar wahrnehmen konnte. Zwei Berittene wurden vorausgeschickt, um den Begehr der Fremden auszukundschaften. Eine angespannte Weile geschah rein gar nichts. Dann kehrten die Späher zurück und Rufe schallten von dem Wagenzug heran.  
  
"Zwerge", sagte Legolas, doch er klang ein wenig resigniert. Als sich die beiden Gruppen schließlich auf einer Höhe befanden, konnte Maeriel auch erkennen, warum ihr Begleiter die Hoffnung hatte fahren lassen. Es handelte sich um eine Gruppe von reisenden Händlern. Die acht hoch mit Ausrüstung und Waffen beladenen Wagen wurden von stämmigen Pferden gezogen, die im Gegensatz zu den warmblütigen Tieren der Rhûnländer völlig unbewegt in der Kälte der Nacht standen.  
  
Maeriel zählte drei Dutzend Zwerge, alle schwer bewaffnet. Obwohl ihre Ware für die Norländer sicher verlockend erscheinen musste, würden sie sich nicht mit den Bergbewohnern anlegen. Ein Scharmützel kostete Zeit und Menschenleben. Doch es sah so aus, als würde sich Arik die Gelegenheit eines Gesprächs und einer Pause für seine Männer nicht entgehen lassen. Er gab das Zeichen zum Absitzen.  
  
Vorsichtig und lauernd, weil man den Zwergen nicht zu trauen schien, wurden einige kleine Feuer entfacht und schon vermischten sich die Gruppen. Waren wurden von den Wagen geholt, kunstvoll gearbeitete Schilde und Harnische, Helme und Schwerter. Die Zwerge, mit zunächst missmutigen Gesichtern, wurden beim Anblick von Goldstücken und einigen Schläuchen mit Bier zusehends freundlicher.  
  
Maeriel und Legolas wurden mit Einverständnis der Zwerge an einem der Wagen angebunden. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme schenkte man ihnen nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Zu beschäftigt waren die Norländer und die Menschen von Rhûn mit dem Handel und dem Taktieren der Zwerge, die trotz ihrer Bereitschaft zur Verhandlung misstrauisch beäugt wurden.  
  
Legolas warf Maeriel einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Dies war vielleicht nicht die beste Gelegenheit zur Flucht, aber vielleicht die einzige, die sich ihnen für eine lange Zeit bieten würde. Maeriel, deren Hände hinter ihren Rücken an eine Speiche des Rades gebunden waren, begann vorsichtig, mit den Finger nach dem Verbindungsstück zwischen Rad und Nabe zu tasten. Prüfend rüttelte sie daran, erst vorsichtig, dann mit größerer Kraft.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen. Immer wieder musste sie ihrem Tun Einhalt gebieten, wenn sie ein Blick ihrer Bewacher traf, doch sie gab nicht auf. Legolas, an das andere Rad gefesselt, tat es ihr gleich. Sein Gesicht ließ nicht darauf schließen, ob er Erfolg hatte.  
  
Als Maeriel das Gefühl hatte, dass sich die Speiche langsam lockerte, hätte sie vor Erleichterung fast geseufzt. Unbeirrt rüttelte sie weiter und schließlich hörte sie an einem leisen Krachen, dass sie kurz vor der Befreiung stand. Vorsichtig zog sie die Hände näher an ihren Rücken. Splitter bohrten sich hinein, als die Speiche endgültig nachgab und in zwei Teile zerbrach.  
  
Doch sie konnte diesen kleinen Sieg nicht auskosten. Als sie die Gegend um sich näher in Augenschein nahm und über mögliche Fluchtwege nachsann, näherte sich ihr einer der Zwerge, der auf sie aufmerksam geworden sein musste. Er war schon älter, sein rotes Haar und sein beeindruckender Bart wiesen Spuren von Grau auf. Doch die Angriffslust in seinem Blick stand dem eines jungen Kämpfers in nichts nach.  
  
"Zwei Elben. Was für eine nette Beute", sagte er verächtlich und maß Maeriel und Legolas mit einem langen Blick. "So in Fesseln gefallt Ihr mir recht gut." Maeriel sagte keinen Ton, um ihn nicht zu provozieren, doch der Zwerg schien ihr Schweigen mißzuverstehen. "Seid Ihr Euch zu gut, um mit mir zu sprechen?"  
  
Maeriel sah kommen, was geschehen würde, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Der Zwerg versetzte ihr einen derart groben Stoß, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Knie fiel. Im selben Moment ertönte einige wütende Rufe. Die gebrochene Speiche war entdeckt worden. Aber daran musste sie Flucht nicht scheitern.  
  
Sie rollte sich zur Seite, sprang auf und hechtete los, den Gedanken an Legolas eigennützig zur Seite schiebend. Hinter ihr brach schlagartig ein gewaltiger Lärm los, als schließlich alle verstanden hatten, was vor sich ging.  
  
Vor ihre standen einige Pferde, die seelenruhig am Boden grasten. Wenn es ihr doch nur gelingen würde -. Doch ein Ruf bewahrte sie vor allen waghalsigen Plänen, ließ ihre Gewissen und ihr Bewusstsein wiederkehren. Ariks Stimme war trotz der Unruhe weithin zu vernehmen.  
  
"Bleibt stehen - oder Ihr und Euer Begleiter seid tot."  
  
Maeriel stoppte im vollen Lauf ein wenig und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Ariks Schwert hing drohend an Legolas Kehle und drei Bögen waren auf sie selbst gerichtet. Für einen winzigen Moment erwog Maeriel, das Risiko einzugehen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, welche Schuld sie mit Legolas verband und blieb endgültig stehen. Sie konnte sein Leben nicht einsetzen, nur um ihres zu retten.  
  
Wütend und resigniert hob sie die Hände und ging langsam ins Lager zurück.  
  
***  
  
"Wirklich, Ihr seid sehr hartnäckig!" Arik stand in Siegerhaltung vor Maeriel und sie konnte nichts anderes tun als zu ihn aufzusehen. Zwei Norländern hielten sie an den Schultern gepackt und drückten sie unbarmherzig auf die Knie. Sie sollte lernen, den Platz zu behalten, den man ihr zugewiesen hatte. Die Gefangene. Die Unterwürfige. Die Ehefrau.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Legolas hinüber, der sich in der gleichen Situation befand wie sie selbst. Seit ihrer Aufgabe war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln oder sich gar für ihr egoistisches Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Darüber hinaus mied er ihren Blick, was sie zusätzlich verunsicherte.  
  
Die Stimme in ihren Kopf riet ihr, sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen für ihren Begleiter in die Irre führen zu lassen. Denn wenn sie nichts fühlen würde, dann wäre sie geflohen. Doch diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen auszuloten war nichts, was im Moment anstand. Vielmehr galt es, ihrer beider Leben zu retten.  
  
Deswegen hob Maeriel den Kopf, soweit sie konnte, und sagte trotzig:  
  
"Ich habe nichts getan, was Ihr nicht auch versucht und erwartet hättet, Arik."  
  
Der Führer der Normänner hob, erstaunt über die Antwort, die Augenbrauen und gestattete sich dann ein Lächeln.  
  
"In der Tat, ich war auf eine Flucht vorbereitet. Aber ich kenne Euch besser, als Ihr denkt, meine Elbin. Ihr seid trotz Eures temperamentvollen Wesens sehr leicht zu durchschauen." Sein Blick wanderte zu Legolas. "Ich habe mir meine Gedanken gemacht, wie ich mich in dieser ganz speziellen Situation verhalten würde. Anfangs dachte ich, ich könnte möglicherweise Euren Begleiter töten, um Euren Willen zu brechen." Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen ließ er sein Hand fast beiläufig auf seinem Schwertgriff ruhen. "Doch dann kam mir eine weitaus bessere Idee. Broga!"  
  
Auf seinen Ruf hin trat einer der Zwerge in das Licht des nahen Feuers und Maeriel erkannte in ihm den Zwerg wieder, der mit seinem hasserfüllten Verhalten ihre mögliche Flucht vereitelt hatte. Der Mann grinste breit und schien sich diebisch über etwas zu freuen, das Maeriel nicht wusste. Ein Schauer kroch über ihren Rücken.  
  
"Wir werden uns des Elben schon annehmen, Arik, dessen könnt Ihr Euch sicher sein", versprach Broga mit einem hinterhältigen Glitzern in den unter buschigen Augenbrauen verborgenen Pupillen. "Geschäft ist Geschäft."  
  
Maeriel brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu verstehen, was geschehen würde. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag. Arik hatte Legolas an die Zwerge verkauft. Sie würde allein mit den Normännern weiterreisen.  
  
"Nein." Der Laut war alles, was sie zustande brachte. Hilflos beobachtete sie, wie Legolas auf einen Wink Ariks hin auf die Füße gezerrt und zu den Zwergen geführt wurde. Kein weiterer Blick auf ihn war ihr vergönnt, denn Arik hockte sich vor sie und hob ihr Kinn mit dem Finger, eine sanfte Geste, wenn sie nicht von seinem grimmigen Lächeln begleitet worden wäre.  
  
"Ihre Sorge um ihn seid ihr los, Maeriel. Vielleicht hat er bei den Zwergen eine Chance zu leben - vielleicht auch nicht. Das sollte Euch nun nicht mehr interessieren."  
  
"Und was, denkt Ihr, habt Ihr von diesem Handel?", rief Maeriel und machte sich keine Mühe, das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu verstecken. Arik schüttelte den Kopf, so als schelte er ein kleines Kind.  
  
"Von Euch erwarte ich gar nichts, gwelyth, kein Versprechen, keine Dankbarkeit." Er stand wieder auf, nun erneut riesig und übermächtig vor ihr. Maeriel starrte mit blinden Augen zu Boden. "Bleibt, wie Ihr seid. Hasst mich, wehrt Euch, versucht zu fliehen. Keine Beute ist reizvoll, wenn sie nicht bis zum Schluss kämpft." 


	7. Die Entscheidung der Normänner

Kapitel 7 - Die Entscheidung der Normänner  
  
Maeriels Augen glitten über den Horizont, doch sie nahm weder die dort erscheinenden Gipfel des Gebirges noch irgendetwas anderes wahr. Seit dem Moment, in dem der Tross der zwergischen Händler aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, war sie nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten Selbstvorwürfe und unbeantwortete Fragen wie ein nie enden wollender Malstrom, herum.  
  
Widerstandslos hatte sie sich auf Ariks Befehl hin auf Legolas Pferd gesetzt, das er ihr zugewiesen hatte. Gedankenverloren ließ sie die Fingerspitzen durch die Mähne des schönen Tieres gleiten und versuchte, das bohrende Schuldgefühl zu verdrängen, das sie beim Gedanken an dessen Besitzer befiel.  
  
In ihrem Magen hatte sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten gebildet, der selbst durch die logischen Argumente ihres Geistes nicht verschwand. Natürlich würde es Legolas, da er in der Gewalt der Zwerge nun allein und nicht mir ihr belastet war, leichter fallen, eine Flucht durchzuführen. Doch das beruhigte sie nicht.  
  
Arik erschien erneut und lenkte sein Pferd neben sie. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch konnte sie ihm auf gleicher Höhe in die Augen blicken. Er schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen, denn er schenkte ihr ein mehr als freundliches Lächeln.  
  
"Nun können wir uns einmal unterhalten, ohne dass fremde Ohren lauschen", sagte er auf Elbisch und ließ in seiner Stimme seine Erleichterung über diesen Umstand mitklingen. "Immerhin wirst Du Dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass wir beide bald sehr viel allein sein werden." Maeriel gab keine Antwort. Sie hatte an Ariks Sattel die beiden langen Elbenmesser entdeckt, die Legolas vormals getragen hatte. Der dreiste Diebstahl fachte ihre Wut aufs Neue an. "Wir werden in drei Tagen das Hauptlager erreichen. Dort werden wir vor den anderen Fürsten das Hochzeitsritual vollziehen, um meinen Anspruch auf die Führerschaft zu untermauern."  
  
"Ihr werdet eher eine tote als eine willige Braut in Eurem Bett finden", fauchte Maeriel und erntete für ihren Ausbruch nur ein Schulterzucken.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht, meine Schöne. Ihr hängt sehr an Eurem Leben, denn ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr von Eurem Fluchtversuch nur zurückgekehrt sein, um das Leben Eures Begleiters zu retten." Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie ließ es geschehen, vor Entrüstung bebend. "Ich kenne Frauen wie Dich. Ihr werdet immer überleben, weil Ihr egoistisch und berechnend seid."  
  
Maeriel schluckte. Auch wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte, Arik hatte nicht Unrecht. Sie war eigennützig und hatte durch diese Eigenschaft mehr Übel angerichtet, als sie jemals wiedergutmachen konnte. Der Kampf in ihrem Kopf war bisher noch nicht entschieden, aber vielleicht würde irgendwann die Stimme ihrer Vernunft über die Stimme ihres Herzens siegen. Und dann würde sie die Frau sein, die Arik in ihr sah.  
  
Sie richtete den Blick auf das Banner, das über den Köpfen der Männer flatterte. War es das, was ihr Schicksal für sie bereithielt? Eine Ehe mit einem Mann, die sie in etwas verwandelte, was sie nie hatte werden wollen? Vielleicht stand das Symbol der Krähe nicht für ihren Tod. Vielleicht stand es für den Verlust ihres Selbst.  
  
"Lasst mich in Frieden", sagte sie leise und nicht sonderlich überzeugend. "Ich werde, wie Ihr es sagt, noch früh genug von Eurer Anwesenheit belästigt werden, also verschwindet. Ich werde kein Wort mehr mit Euch sprechen."  
  
Arik musterte sie belustigt.  
  
"Wenn Du Ruhe willst, Maeriel, dann kannst Du sie haben." Er grub seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Seite und preschte davon. Er rief in der Sprache der Norländer einige Befehle, die an die Rhûnländer weitergegeben wurde. Maeriel verstand kaum ein Wort, aber ihr wurde klar, dass etwas auf sie zukam. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was es genau war.  
  
***  
  
Im Lauf des Tages wurde ihr klar, was Arik seinen Männern befohlen hatte. Zunächst hatte sie es für einen Zufall gehalten, dass niemand das Wort an sie richtet, doch als selbst Thoran, der immer eine gehässige Bemerkung übriggehabt hatte, wortlos an ihr vorbeiritt, begriff sie.  
  
Arik hatte ihrem Wunsch nach Ruhe in jeder Hinsicht entsprochen. Maeriel wusste nicht recht, ob sie sprachlos oder tatsächlich belustigt sein sollte. Er wollte mit ihr spielen und hatte eine Runde für sich entschieden. Obwohl sie ihn bislang geschickt von einer Handlung abgehalten hatte, war er endlich zum Zug gekommen.  
  
Sie nahm sich der Zeit, die ihr gegeben wurde, dankbar an. Das Schweigen war einerseits heilsam, andererseits bedrückend. Als Legolas noch in ihrer Seite gewesen war, hatte sie ihre Gedanken mit ihm teilen können, aus seiner Überzeugung, dass sie überleben würden, neue Hoffnung schöpfen.  
  
Nun war sie allein mit den zwei Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die keine Entscheidung darüber treffen konnten, was sie zu tun hatte.  
  
Ihr Verstand riet ihr, nicht zu verzweifeln, sich mit der Situation anzufreunden. Immerhin lebte sie, sie konnte reiten und bekam genug zu essen. Auf sie wartete eine Verbindung mit einem mächtigen Mann, gezwungen zwar, aber dennoch eine Zukunft. Sie verlor zwar ihre Freiheit, gewann dafür aber Abstand von ihrem Volk, neue Einblicke in das Leben, neue Erfahrungen.  
  
Gegen diese nüchterne, rationale Stimme ihres Kopfes insistierte ihr Gefühl. Warum die Begegnung mit Legolas, warum die Erkenntnis all der Fehler, die sie gemacht hatte, wenn sie jetzt nicht die Möglichkeit bekam, sie wiedergutzumachen? Sie wollte die Menschen verlassen, in ihre Heimat zurückkehren, gereift und sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine, verwöhnte Mädchen war wie zu Beginn ihrer Reise. Sie war nicht bereit, das Gute in der Verbindung mit Arik zu sehen, die Zweckmäßigkeit. Solange sie noch fühlen konnte, würde sie es tun. Berechnend, so wie Arik sie sah, wollte sie niemals werden.  
  
Sie sah, wie der Tag verging, ohne es wirklich zu sehen und auch die dunkle Umarmung der Nacht glitt vorbei wie ein flüchtiges Schemen. Sie schwebte in einer Wolke von Vorstellungen und Betrachtungen, von den rhythmischen Bewegungen des Pferdes unter ihr und dem Zerren des Windes an ihrer Kleidung. Die Stille umhüllte sie, als wolle sie nichts zu ihr heran und keinen ihrer Zweifel zu den Menschen dringen lassen.  
  
Die Mittagssonne des nächsten Tages stand hoch am Himmel, als dieser Kokon der Einsamkeit durchbrochen wurde. Arik näherte sich ihr erneut.  
  
"Und", fragte er. "Bist Du bereit, die Stille gehen zu lassen?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Maeriel, insgeheim froh darüber, dass eine weitere Stimme das Dickicht in ihrem Kopf durchdrang und zerschnitt wie ein Schwert einen Strauch voller Dornen.  
  
Arik sah sie erstaunt an, er hatte anscheinend nicht mit damit gerechnet, dass sie einlenkte. Dann nickte er. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Antwort eine Art Waffenstillstand angeboten hatte. Maeriel hatte nicht vor, in irgendeiner Weise ihre Fluchtpläne aufzugeben. Aber vielleicht nützte ihr die Kooperation mehr, als sie ihr schadete.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend des Tages wurde eine dringend überfällige Pause eingelegt. Der schneidend kalte Wind, der vom Norden zu ihnen geweht wurde, war wie ein unerbittlicher Feind, dem sie sich entgegenzustemmen hatten und der letztendlich triumphierte. Im Schutz einiger Ruinen, die davon zeugten, dass Rhûn nicht immer eine große Leere gewesen war, suchten sie Schutz und entfachten einige Feuer.  
  
Maeriel kuschelte sich dankbar in einen der weichen Pelze, die auf den Packtieren mitgeführt wurden. Anscheinend hatte das Lager, in dem sie Ariks das erste Mal getroffen hatte, lange genug existiert, dass der Anführer es für nötig gehalten hatte, es sich gemütlich zu machen.  
  
Sie blickte über die züngelnden Flammen hinweg zu dem großen, schweigsamen Mann, der ihre Gedanken öfter fesselte, als sie es wollte. Er spürte die Berührung ihrer Augen und blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war ernst und nachdenklich und einmal nicht von jenem spöttischen Ausdruck gezeichnet, den er ihr gegenüber so oft aufsetzte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, erklärte er:  
  
"Meine Männer haben während des Aufenthaltes viele der Pelze zusammengetragen, damit wir sie im Hauptlager verteilen können."  
  
"Auch eine Handlung, um Eure Führerschaft zu verteidigen?", wollte Maeriel wissen und bemühte sich, die Provokation aus ihrer Stimme zu nehmen. Arik schien sich dennoch herausgefordert zu fühlen, denn er erklärte, merklich kühl:  
  
"Nein. Sie sind dafür da, damit die Frauen und Kinder nicht frieren. Es wird Winter. Die schweren Wolken kriechen über die Kette der Berge und noch immer sind viele meines Volkes auf dem Weg."  
  
Maeriel nahm die Zurechtweisung entgegen und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Warum kommt Ihr über die Berge?", erkundigte sie sich, um der Situation ein wenig ihrer Schärfe zu nehmen. Arik schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Das interessiert Euch nicht wirklich, gwelyth. Ich versichere Euch, Ihr müsst nicht versuchen, mich durch geheucheltes Interesse einzuwickeln." Als sie nicht reagierte, seufzte er. "Nun gut, ich werde es Euch erzählen. Im zweiten Ringkrieg schlugen sich viele Männer auf die Seite des dunklen Herrschers - und kehrten niemals zu ihren Familien zurück. Die Krieger wurden nur mit dem Tod gestraft, ihre Angehörigen jedoch durch unbestellte Äcker und die Trauer um ihre Männer und Söhne. Krankheiten begannen um sich zu greifen und zu allem Überfluss begann es, immer kälter zu werden. Es passierte über die Jahre und zunächst nahmen wir es nicht ernst, doch als die Pflanzen begannen einzugehen und der Himmel immer weniger Sonne zeigte, wurde uns klar, was unweigerlich folgen würde."  
  
Maeriel folgte den Erläuterungen, wider Willen fasziniert. Sie hatte bereits davon gehört, dass das Eis in den Buchten des Nordens in den Jahren nach dem Krieg dicker geworden war, doch in ihrer Unwissenheit über das Leben hatte sie dem nicht viel Bedeutung zugemessen.  
  
"Und deswegen hat sich Euer gesamtes Volk entschlossen, über die Berge zu gehen?" Die Vorstellung nahm ein Ausmaß an, das sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte. "Ohne zu wissen, was Euch erwarten könnte?"  
  
"Genau so war es. Die Führer der Stämme waren sich einig, dass wir handeln mussten, ohne lange an Diplomatie oder Rücksicht auf die hier lebenden Völker zu nehmen. Wir wollten nicht erfrieren, sondern eher das Risiko auf uns nehmen, im Kampf zu sterben." Arik hob seine Hände den Flammen entgegen, so als lasse ihn die Erinnerung an das Geschehene erschauern. "Man sandte mich mit einigen Männern vor, um das Hauptlager zu bereiten und zu versuchen, Fuß zu fassen. Einer der Stämme der Rhûnländer, dem wir begegneten, war bereit, sich mit uns zu verbünden. Wir zahlten mit dem wenigen wertvollen Gut, das wir besaßen."  
  
"Habt Ihr keine Angst, dass sie Euch verraten könnten?", wollte Maeriel wissen. "Sie sind Euch überlegen, da sie die Gegend kennen -."  
  
"Natürlich sind sie das", unterbrach Arik sie, nicht etwa ungehalten, sondern sichtlich niedergedrückt. "Unsere Gruppe besteht aus Kriegern, aber unsere Familien sind dreimal so zahlreich wie wir. Wenn die Rhûnländer den Pakt brechen sollten, sind wir verloren. Aber das sind wir so oder so."  
  
Arik schwieg abrupt und Maeriel begriff, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen wollte. Sie legte den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie und starrte ins Feuer, dessen brennende Holzscheite mit einem leisen Knacken Funken in die Luft schleuderten. In ihrem Kopf entstanden Bilder von Krieg und Zerstörung, die sie bisher nur aus den Erzählungen ihres Volkes kannte, von hungernden Kindern.  
  
Ihr Verstand schalt sie, zu mitleidig zu sein, sich von der Geschichte zu sehr berühren zu lassen, doch er verlor gegen ihren Instinkt. Es ging nicht darum, mit welchen Gefühlen sie Arik gegenüberstand, denn daran gab es für sie keinen Zweifel - jemand, der sie zu etwas zwingen wollte, zu dem konnte sie in keiner Weise Vertrauen oder gar Zuneigung fassen. Es ging darum, dass sie auf einmal verstehen konnte, was er tat. In gewissen Dingen ging es ihm nur um sich selbst, so zum Beispiel im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft unter seinen Leuten. Doch das alles wurde überschattet von seinem Bedürfnis, seinem Volk zu helfen.  
  
Maeriel blickte nachdenklich zu ihm hinüber und betrachtete ihn wie aus anderen Augen. Sie verstand ihn - aber das hieß nicht, dass sie seine Mittel billigte. Um die Normänner zu schützen, würde er Krieg und Tod riskieren. Wie verzweifelt konnte ein Mensch sein, um so weit zu gehen? Sie würde es erfahren. 


	8. Das Lager

Kapitel 8 - Das Lager  
  
Ein weiterer Tag und eine weitere Nacht vergingen, in denen Maeriel immer wieder nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte, doch scheiterte. Auch wenn die Stimmung zwischen ihr und Arik nicht mehr völlig feindselig war, die Bewachung verlor nicht an ihrer Schärfe.  
  
Als zu Beginn des neuen Tages die hinter dichten Wolken verborgene Wintersonne aufging und ihre flache Bahn über den Himmel zu ziehen begann, bemerkte Maeriel, wie sich Unruhe unter den Norländern breit machte. Auch die Rhûnländer sprachen untereinander, ein wenig ruhiger vielleicht, aber nicht weniger angespannt. Die Pferde, denen die Erschöpfungen der Reise anzumerken war, legten ohne Befehl eine flottere Gangart ein und schienen einem noch nicht sichtbaren Ziel entgegenzustreben.  
  
Maeriel suchte den Horizont ab, da sie den Geruch von Feuer wahrnehmen konnte. Direkt vor ihr erhob sich die graue, massive Kulisse der Berge, von dessen Klüften kalte, feuchte Luft herunterwehte. Tiefhängende Wolken wurden von den höchsten Gipfeln aufgespießt. Das Licht war dumpf und kraftlos, so als wolle der Herbst endgültig vor dem Winter kapitulieren.  
  
Sie ritten über eine weitgezogene Anhöhe und als sie den obersten Punkt erreichten, eröffnete sich vor ihnen der Blick in ein Tal am Fuß der Berge. Rechts von ihr, hinter dem Horizont, wusste Maeriel, floss ein riesiger Strom. Der Ausläufer der Berge endete weiter westlich von ihr, doch sie vermutete, dass Ariks Volk den Weg über die Berge genommen hatte, um, im Gegensatz zum Weg im flachen Land, weniger leicht angreifbar zu sein.  
  
Ariks Volk. In der Senke zu ihren Füßen befand sich ein Zeltlager in einer Größe, die Maeriel nicht erwartet hatte. Es war eine gewaltige Zeltstadt, die mindestens fünftausend Menschen fassen konnte, gefangen in dem zugigen Kanal zwischen der Ebene und den Bergen. Kleine Behausungen, die aus der Entfernung kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden waren, da sie sich dicht aneinander schmiegten, gruppierten sich um Feuer, Koppeln mit Pferden lagen außerhalb der Grenzen.  
  
Maeriel bemerkte, dass sie vor Verblüffung den Griff um die Zügel des Pferdes gelockert hatte und griff wieder fester zu, bevor das Tier die Witterung des nahen Rastplatzes aufnahm und mit ihr durchging. Sie suchte den Blick Ariks, der einige Meter von ihr entfernt verharrte und auf den Anblick ebenso stark reagierte wie sie selbst. Er nickte ihr grimmig zu, so als solle ihr noch einmal klar werden, warum er handelte, wie er es tat. Seine Männer wirkten glücklich, aber dennoch bedrückt. Das was, sie sahen, bedeutete den Rest einer Heimat, die sie einst gekannt hatten. Die Rhûnländer betrachteten das Lager aus anderen Augen, nämlich lauernd und abschätzend. Sie schienen erst jetzt zu realisieren, mit wem sie sich verbündet hatten und wie viele es waren.  
  
Arik trieb sein Pferd den Abhang hinunter, brach als erster den Bann des Augenblicks. Maeriel folgte ihm, auch wenn es sie nicht wirklich zu dem Lager hinzog. Aber in diesem Moment wehten die ersten Schneeflocken durch die Luft, gepeitscht vom Wind, kleine Geschosse aus gefrorenem Wasser, die ihr ins Gesicht schlugen und sie erschauern ließen.  
  
Ein Schrei ertönte hoch über ihr. Sie wischte sich über die Augen, um einige Flocken zu vertreiben und starrte hinauf. Ein schwarzer Vogel kämpfte sich mit rauschenden Schwingen durch die Luft. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Arik neben ihr lachte laut auf.  
  
"Wenn das nicht ein Zeichen des Glücks ist!", rief er zu ihr herüber, doch Maeriel konnte seinen Eindruck nicht teilen. Im Gegenteil, nun, da das Lager vor ihr lag, spürte sie das Gewicht ihrer Angst und der Prophezeiung, die über ihrer Geburt lag.  
  
Je näher sie den Zelten kamen, desto mehr Rufe schallten ihnen durch die feuchte Luft entgegen. Frauen und Kinder liefen zusammen und starrten Maeriel ganz ungeniert an. Keiner von ihnen schien jemals eine Elbin gesehen zu haben, aber alle schienen zu wissen, was sie erwarten würde. Maeriel versuchte, den Blicken zu entgehen und beobachtete, den Moment der allgemeinen Konfusion nutzend, die Reaktionen der Menschen auf die Krieger.  
  
Ariks Gesicht schien plötzlich versteinert und er richtete sich hoch im Sattel auf. Während er die Gruppe seiner Leute problemlos hatte kontrollieren und leiten können, schlug ihm hier eine Welle der Ablehnung entgegen. Es war in den Gesichtern der Menschen zu lesen, dass Ariks Stand in ihrem Umfeld nicht gesichert war. Maeriel erinnerte sich an seien Erzählung, dass er vor den anderen Stammesführern seine Position behaupten musste. Hier war er also nur einer unter vielen.  
  
Sie ritten einen schmalen Pfad entlang, der zwischen den Zelten freigelassen worden war, immer verfolgt von den neugierigen Menschen, und erreichten nach kurzer Zeit die Mitte des Lagers. In diesem innersten Kreis gab es größere Behausungen, kostbarer ausgestattet, und über jedem wehte ein anderes Banner. Die Abbildungen von Bären, Wölfen und anderen mächtigen Tiere flatterten im Wind. Während es unter dem einfachen Volk keine Unterschiede zu geben schien, an diesem Ort wurde deutlich, dass es eine andere Klasse unter den Menschen gab.  
  
Die Stammesführer bildeten eine geschlossene Front. Sie alle waren in wertvolle Pelze gehüllt und trugen Waffen, deren Wert einige Dutzend Frauen und Kinder durch den Winter gebracht hätte. Nur einer von ihnen war jünger als Arik, der Rest von ihnen deutlich älter, aber ebenso bedrohlich und kraftvoll. Einer von ihnen trat schließlich vor, ein muskulöser Mann, dessen braunes Haar und Bart von silbernen Fäden durchzogen wurde.  
  
"Du bist also zurückgekehrt, Arik der Namenlose. Und wie ich sehe, war Dein Raubzug erfolgreich. Du hast sogar unsere neuen Verbündeten zu uns geführt. Dafür gebührt Dir wohl Dank." Er sah zu Maeriel und maß sie mit einem langen Blick. "Ein hübsches Elbenweib, ohne Zweifel. Es könnte mir auch gefallen."  
  
Maeriel wollte empört auffahren, doch Ariks behandschuhte Rechte legte sich befehlend auf ihre Hand, um sie daran zu hindern.  
  
"Niemand wird mich daran hindern, sie zur Frau zu nehmen." Bei diesen Worten rückten die ihm untergebenen Krieger heran und bildeten einen schützenden Kreis um ihn. Arik lächelte grimmig und blickte zu Maeriel. "Oder ziehst Du einen dieser Männer vor, gwelyth? Nach unserem Recht darfst Du unter uns wählen."  
  
Maeriel fehlten nun wirklich alle Worte. Arik hatte sie nicht für sich entführt, sondern für all diese Männer. Er hatte sie belogen. Maeriel Blick glitt rasch über die Reihen der Stammesführer. Aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn wählen würde. Und wie wütend sie auch immer war - sie würde sich trotz allem für ihn entscheiden. Bei ihm wusste sie ungefähr, was sie erwarten würde. Die Wahl des geringsten Übels war ihre einzige Chance.  
  
***  
  
Wenig später führte man Maeriel in das Zelt, über dem die Flagge der Krähe wehte. Sie ließ es willenlos geschehen, denn sie erkannte, dass es sich nicht lohnte, sich groß zu widersetzen. Die Frauen um sie herum, die Gefäße mit Wasser und andere Gerätschaften der weiblichen Schönheit mit sich trugen, waren wirklich die Unschuldigsten an ihrem Dilemma und sie wollte sie nicht verletzen.  
  
Im Inneren des Zeltes herrschte eine behagliche Wärme, die langsam in Maeriels steife Glieder kroch und zumindest ihren Körper wärmte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Zelt, in dem sie Arik das erste Mal gegenübergetreten war, war dieser Ort spartanisch und sehr persönlich eingerichtet. In kleinen Kohlebecken glommen Kräuter und verbreiteten einen angenehmen Wohlgeruch. Ein Vorhang trennte den Wohnraum in zwei Teile. Im vorderen Bereich gab es nur einige kleine Truhen, Waffen und einen schmalen Tisch mit einigen Lebensmitteln darauf, die man zu Ariks Rückkehr angerichtet hatte. Der blanke Boden war mit Fellen minderer Qualität bedeckt.  
  
Den hinteren Teil des Zeltes konnte Maeriel nicht einsehen, doch sie musste nicht lange raten, um herauszufinden, dass sie sich von diesem Ort so lange wie möglich festhalten wollte. Die Blicke der Frauen, die Maeriel begleitet hatten, waren ganz unverwandt auf den Vorhang gerichtet und Gekicher setzte ein. Maeriel suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach den richtigen Worten und erkundigte sich dann in der Sprache der Norländer:  
  
"Was wird jetzt geschehen?"  
  
Die Frauen verstummten erschrocken, nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Maeriel sie verstand. Dann lachten sie ein wenig verschämt. Eine von ihnen, ein junges, hübsches Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Zöpfen, antwortete schließlich:  
  
"Wir werden Dich jetzt auf die Hochzeit vorbereiten." Sie hob ein hübsches Gewand hoch, das sie über dem Arm trug. "Das musst Du tragen. Wir werden Dich waschen und Dein Haar kämmen."  
  
"Oh nein", gab Maeriel zurück. Sie war nicht bereit, sich herauszuputzen zu lassen, als sei sie mit der Verbindung einverstanden. "Ich werde so vor Arik treten, wie ich jetzt bin."  
  
Die Frauen wechselten entsetzte Blick und taten Maeriel fast leid. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass ihnen etwas geschehen würde, wenn sie sie nicht dazu brachten, dem Willen Ariks zu folgen. Fast alle von ihnen liefen aus dem Zelt, vor dem Stimmengewirr einsetzte. Das blonde Mädchen hingegen schien die Situation leicht zu nehmen. Sie warf das Kleid über eine der Truhen und trat an dem Tisch. Mit einem gefüllten Becher kehrte sie zu Maeriel zurück und reichte ihn ihr. Da sie zu ahnen schien, was Maeriel durch den Kopf ging, trank sie selbst einen Schluck, bevor sie den Becher weitergab.  
  
"Es ist kein Gift darin", erklärte sie lächelnd. "Es wird Dich nur wärmen." Mit einem ermunternden Nicken beobachtete sie, wie Maeriel einen Schluck des warmen Mostes trank. "Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie Du aussiehst, auch wenn Arik am liebsten eine saubere Braut hätte."  
  
Der verrückte Gedanken, dass sie sich vor zwei Wochen noch über jeden Fleck auf ihren Gewändern geärgert hätte, durchzuckte Maeriel, als sie an ihrer zerrissenen und dreckigen Kleidung herabsah.  
  
"Mir ist gleich, was Arik will", murmelte sie leise. Ihr Gegenüber musterte sie scharf aus klugen, grauen Augen, die Maeriel merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen.  
  
"Wichtig ist, dass Du Dich nicht gegen ihn entscheidest", sprach das Mädchen weiter, so als habe sie nichts gehört. "Er weiß am besten, was gut für uns ist. Die anderen Stammesführer haben ihr Leben lang nicht die Not der anderen Menschen spüren müssen. Arik ist ein Mann des Volkes und nur die Tatsache, dass er ein guter Krieger ist, machte ihn zum Führer seines Stammes. Mit Euch an seiner Seite wird er die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen."  
  
Der Zelteingang wurde zur Seite geschoben. Thoran trat ein und bedachte Maeriel mit einem kühlen Blick.  
  
"Man erwartet Euch", verkündete er und fügte dann drohend hinzu: "Macht nur keinen Fehler, Weib, sonst wird es Euch schlecht ergehen."  
  
"Halt den Mund, Thoran", fuhr ihn zu Maeriels Überraschung das Mädchen an. "Du nimmst Dir zuviel gegenüber Deiner künftigen Herrin heraus."  
  
Der Mann verstummte, blieb aber abwartend stehen. Maeriel seufzte, tauschte einen Blick mit dem Mädchen und trat dann wieder hinaus in die Kälte.  
  
Der Schnee fiel nun dicht und schwer. Der Wind war ein wenig abgeflaut. Alle Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich auf Maeriel, die den Kopf hob und sich bemühte, überlegen auszusehen. Arik erwartete sie, im Kreis der anderen Stammesführer, die eine bedrohliche Front bildeten. Einem Mann, der offensichtlich ein Emporkömmling war, diese Hochzeit zugestehen zu müssen, musste sie mit hilfloser Wut erfüllen.  
  
Arik hatte sich einen kostbaren Pelz umgelegt und in der kurzen Zeit seinen Bart ordentlich gestutzt. Humor funkelte in seinen Augen, als er ihre unordentliche Gestalt erblickte, ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, das reine Freundlichkeit enthielt. Er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie zögerlich ergriff. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Ein alter Mann in einer weißen Robe trat vor, offensichtlich ein Priester der Menschen. Er begann zu reden, und obwohl Maeriel die Sprache der Norländer verstand, drang keines seiner Worte wirklich zu ihr durch. Einsam unter vielen, stand sie inmitten des fallenden Schnees und kam sich vor wie die Zuschauerin in ihrem eigenen Leben, ohnmächtig und verlassen.  
  
Schneller als erwartet endete die Zeremonie und erst als Arik kurz seinen Mund auf ihre kalten Lippen drückte, kam sie wieder richtig zu sich. Anstandslos ließ sie sich von ihrem Mann in sein Zelt führen.  
  
***  
  
Sie war vor der Hochzeit mit einem Mann geflohen, den sie hätte lieben können und war doch von ihrem Schicksal eingeholt worden. Das war die Strafe für ihre Vermessenheit.  
  
Dieser eine Gedanken füllte Maeriels Kopf, als die Zeltbahn hinter ihn zufiel und sie endgültig in Ariks Reich einschloss. Dass der Krieger sie angesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie erst, nachdem er sich wiederholt hatte:  
  
"Du hast meine Schwester Alwina schon kennengelernt?" Maeriel blickte auf und sah das junge Mädchen, das auf sie und Arik in der Mitte des Zeltes wartete. Die grauen Augen, die ihr so bekannt vorgekommen waren, begegneten ihr freundlich. "Vormals war sie die Herrin meiner Familie, doch jetzt bist Du es. Ich wünsche, dass Ihr gut miteinander auskommt."  
  
Alwina trat auf sie zu und küsste Maeriel auf die Wange. Dann verließ sie das Zelt. Arik sah ihr flüchtig nach und wandte sich dann Maeriel zu, die beunruhigt sofort einen Schritt zurückwich.  
  
"Ihr haben vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich die Wahl hatte", sagte sie, um die Stille zu vertreiben und zumindest Worte zwischen sich und Arik zu bringen. Dieser hob die Schultern.  
  
"Mir war klar, dass Du das wählen würdest, was Du kennst", gab er ungerührt zurück und trat dann an den Vorhang heran, den er einladend zur Seite zog. Als Maeriel keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, erklärte er sich sehr freundlich, doch mit Stahl in der Stimme: "Wir müssen das hier hinter uns bringen. Mach es Dir nicht schwerer als nötig."  
  
Die unausgesprochene Drohung sickerte langsam zu Maeriel durch, die vor Entsetzen und Abscheu wie paralysiert war. Ihre Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, waren ihrer bewussten Kontrolle entglitten; sie ging an Arik vorbei und trat durch den Vorhang. Das große Bett nahm sie nur am Rande wahr, die Kohlenpfannen, die daneben standen, den Gehruch der Kräuter. Viel bedrohlicher erschien ihr der große Mann, der sich hinter sie stellte und begann, ihren Nacken zu streicheln. Seine kundigen Finger lösten die Spange ihres Umhanges, dann drehte er sie zu sich herum und blickte sie prüfend an.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie leise mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. "Tut das nicht."  
  
"Ich will Dir wirklich nicht wehtun, gwelyth, aber wenn ich zwischen Deinen Wünschen und der Notwendigkeit entscheiden muss, dann weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe." Er schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt zum Bett und setzte sie darauf, wie einen seelenlosen Gegenstand. Maeriel wollte kämpfen, schreien oder auch nur weinen, doch sie war zu nichts anderem mehr fähig als das Entsetzen zu spüren, das sie lähmte. Arik drückte sie auf den Rücken und kam zu ihr, drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht sachte, aber nachdrücklich in die Felle.  
  
Er begann, sie zu küssen und zu streicheln, wollte ihr die Angst nehmen, doch es konnte ihm nicht gelingen. Maeriel erwachte aus ihrer Starre, ganz plötzlich, so als habe ihr Körper auf ein Zeichen gewartet. Sie begann sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren, doch ihre Stärke reichte nicht, um ihn beiseite zu stoßen, obwohl es ihm einige Mühe bereitete, gegen ihre Elbenkräfte anzukommen. Sein Griff verlor plötzlich an Sanftheit und wurde schmerzhaft.  
  
Maeriel spürte, wie ihre so lang unterdrückte Wut erneut in ihr wuchs. Eine Stimme schwoll in ihrem Kopf an, ein Laut formte sich in einem Tonfall, der nicht ihr eigener war und doch vertraut klang.  
  
'Nein!', schrie die mächtige Stimme und im selben Moment hörte Maeriel ein Krachen. Arik rollte sich wie ein Blitz von ihr herunter und zuerst verstand sie überhaupt nicht, warum. Dann sah sie es. Die Kohlenpfannen waren umgestürzt und die Glut fraß sich in Windeseile durch die Zeltbahn und die Felle auf dem Boden. Erste Flammen züngelten ungezähmt nach oben, Rauch füllte die Luft. Arik starrte fassungslos aus das Meer des Feuers, das innerhalb von Sekunden auf das halbe Zelt übergegriffen hatte. Maeriel teilte seine Überraschung und sprang vom Bett. Sie war im Begriff, durch den Vorhang zu stürzen, als auch dieser in Flammen aufging. Sie war gefangen in einem Kreis von Feuer. 'Geh hindurch!', rief ihr Kopf, doch Maeriel konnte ihm nicht folgen. Aus irgendeinem Grund riet ihr ihr Instinkt, es nicht zu tun - und er war mächtiger als der Rat der fremden Stimme. Im selben Moment, in dem sie sich entschied, geschah es.  
  
Die Flammen schrumpften, so als wären Berge von Wasser auf sie herabgefallen, und verloschen einen Moment später ganz. Zurück blieben völlig unberührte Zeltwände und auch die Einrichtung wies keinen Hinweis darauf auf, dass soeben noch ein Flammensturm getobt hatte.  
  
Maeriel war fassungslos. Arik stand ihr gegenüber und starrte sie an. Das erste Mal erblickte sie in seinen Augen ein Gefühl, dass sie bei ihm noch nicht erlebt hatte. Angst. 


	9. Auf der Schwelle

Dieses Kapitel ist PJ gewidmet, einem guten Freund und Kritiker! Alles Gute!  
  
Kapitel 9 - Auf der Schwelle  
  
"Wie hast Du das gemacht?" Arik war ein einziges Bild des Zorns, als er sich schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und einen Schritt auf Maeriel zumachte. Einen vorsichtigen Schritt. Maeriel wich zurück, als sie das Wechselbad der Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht betrachteteund wäre beinahe gestürzt, da ihr ihre Körper kaum noch gehorchte.  
  
"So etwas wird wieder passieren", gab sie vor, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, was ihr soeben geschehen war. Ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und ein scharfer Schmerz rumorte in ihrem Kopf und erlaubte es ihr kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. "Ich warne Euch."  
  
Arik machte eine abwertende Geste. Sein anfänglicher Schrecken wich kühler Berechnung.  
  
"Du warnst mich? Wenn Du etwas Derartiges kontrollieren könntest, wärst Du nicht hier bei mir." Er erlaubte sich ein herablassendes Lächeln. "Aber es steckt in Dir, wie es scheint." Seine Stirn furchte sich und Maeriel konnte ohne große Mühe erkennen, dass er überlegte, wie er seine Entdeckung am besten nutzen konnte.  
  
Im selben Moment wurde der Vorhang zu dem Schlafgemach aufgerissen und Alwina erschien, dicht gefolgt von zwei Kriegern. Im Hintergrund des Zeltes konnte Maeriel zwei oder drei der anderen Stammesfürsten ausmachen, die ihr mit versteinerten Gesichtern entgegensahen.  
  
Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie musste sich auf das Bett setzten. Das Zittern erreichte ihre Schultern und ließ sie erbeben. Sie musste einige Male blinzeln, um den Schwindel zu vertreiben, der sich ihrer bemächtige. Fast war es, als würde etwas alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper ziehen.  
  
Alwina, in deren blondem Haar schmelzende Eiskristalle funkelten, wirkte zutiefst erschrocken.  
  
"Arik, wir haben Feuer und Rauch gesehen." Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und es war deutlich zu erkennen, wie verwundert sie war, keine Spuren von dem vermuteten Inferno zu sehen. Mit ungläubiger Miene berührte sie den dünnen Stoff des Vorhangs, sich selbst einen Beweis gebend, dass das, was sie sah, real war. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ariks Blick huschte unterdessen zu den Kriegern, die die Szene interessiert mit ansahen und beeilte sich zu versichern:  
  
"Nichts. Ihr habt Euch wohl getäuscht. Ich habe lediglich einige Lampen entzündet."  
  
Maeriel konnte das Gespräch nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne verfolgen. Ihre Sicht trübte sich immer weiter, bis von den Bildern ihrer Umwelt nur noch dumpfe Schemen zurückblieben. Irgendwann verschwand alles, das Zelt, die Personen. Sie fühlte noch, wie sich ihre Wange an weiches Fell drückte, doch dann glitt sie hinüber in einen Kokon von Wärme und Weichheit, der sie wie eine zweite Haut zu umschließen begann.  
  
Der Zustand kam ihr wagte bekannt vor, doch ihr Kopf, der nur noch aus Schmerz und Hitze zu bestehen schien, gab ihr keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Sie gab sich der fast väterlichen Umarmung ihres Wahns hin und es überraschte sie kaum, dass auf einmal die Stimme wieder erklang, jene Stimme, die das Feuer geschaffen hat.  
  
'Du solltest nicht mit mir kämpfen, Maeriel', sagte sie sanft, aber bestimmt. 'Es wird Dir nur schaden.'  
  
Maeriel versuchte, ihren Mund zu öffnen und zu reden, dem Geheimnis der Sprache auf den Grund zu kommen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Irgendwann, nach einem ewig dauernden Moment, nicht wissend warum sie es tat, begann sie, in Gedanken zu reden.  
  
'Wer immer Du bist, verschwinde aus meinem Kopf', flüsterte sie. 'Früher warst Du nicht da, warum quälst Du mich jetzt?'  
  
'Dein Elbenheim hat Dich geschützt, die Magier Deiner Tante, die sehr wohl weiß, dass ich immer bei Dir bin. Aber Du bist fortgelaufen und ich konnte endlich zu Dir sprechen, so wie ich es wollte.' Ein weiches Lachen klang in Maeriel Kopf wider. 'Du wirst niemals wieder allein sein.' Maeriels Innerstes verkrampfte sich. Auch wenn die Stimme sehr freundlich klang, waren ihre Worte doch erschreckend. 'Jedes Mal, wenn der Wunsch in Dir erwächst, etwas zu tun, das außerhalb Deiner körperlichen Kräfte steht, dann werde ich stärker. Und sieh es ein, Kind. Nur mit mir wirst Du etwas Besonderes sein.'  
  
'Nein!', rief Maeriel wütend. 'Ich brauche Dich nicht. Und ich werde Deine Kräfte nicht wieder in Anspruch nehmen.' Die Antwort auf ihre Weigerung war eine Welle von Schmerz, die durch ihre Körper flutete. Sie ächzte innerlich und lehnte sich nur mit großer Mühe gegen die Versuchung auf, die Macht der Stimme zuzulassen. 'Du wirst keinen Einfluss mehr auf mein Leben haben.'  
  
'Aber wenn Du der Versuchung nicht widerstehst, meine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr für Dich. Dann musst Du mit mir zusammen leben und auch die Entscheidungen akzeptieren, die ich für Dich treffe', mahnte die Stimme triumphierend.  
  
'Bist Du das Verderben, das auf mir liegt?', fragte Maeriel, innerlich schreiend. 'Sag es mir, hast Du den Tag meiner Geburt verflucht?'  
  
'Der Fluch ist nicht, dass ich bei Dir bin, sondern, wie Du damit leben wirst. Wie auch immer Du Dich entscheidest, es wird Dein Unglück sein.'  
  
'Lass mich in Frieden', verlangte Maeriel ein weiteres Mal. Bitterkeit durchflutete sie nach dieser Nachricht, die etwas beschrieb, das sie stets geahnt, aber niemals gewollt hatte. 'Wie sehr Du mich auch bestrafst, ich werde Dir nicht erlauben, Kontrolle über mich zu erlangen.'  
  
'Das ist zu spät, und Du weißt es.' Die Stimme sprach noch diesen letzten Satz, dann verhallte sie, bis Maeriel nur noch das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hörte. Sie verharrte in der Ruhe, die zurückgeblieben war und irgendwann glitt sie in den Schlaf hinüber.  
  
***  
  
"Maeriel, wach auf!", forderte eine energische Stimme. Ein kühler Lappen senkte sich auf ihre heiße Stirn in dem Moment, als ihr Bewusstsein zurückkehrte. Mit Mühe öffnete Maeriel die Augen, ließ die drückende Erinnerung für einen Moment zurück. Sie blickte in Alwinas besorgtes Gesicht, über das nun ein Lächeln flog. "Ah, da bist Du wieder. Wir haben uns Sorgen um Dich gemacht."  
  
"Sorgen?" Maeriel setzte sich auf. Sie lag in Ariks Bett und trug ein weites Hemd, wie für eine Kranke gemacht. "Ich habe doch nur ganz kurz geschlafen." Anders konnte sie der anderen jungen Frau die Geschehnisse nicht erklären.  
  
"Nein, dies ist der Morgen des dritten Tages, der seit Deinem Zusammenbruch vergangen ist. Du hattest hohes Fieber und keiner unserer Heiler konnte Dir helfen." Alwinas kluge Augen sprachen Bände. "Arik hat mir erzählt, was geschehen ist. Feuer ohne Feuer. Du bist eine Zauberin."  
  
"Niemals", wehrte Maeriel ab. Sie wollte sich nicht erneut auf ein Gespräch über das einlassen, was sie in die Tiefen ihres Kopfes zu verbannen suchte. "Es ist einfach geschehen und ich weiß nicht, warum." Zu ihrer Erleichterung wollte Alwina nicht noch mehr wissen, sondern reichte ihr einen Kelch mit Wasser, das Maeriel gierig trank. Die Flüssigkeit schien die letzten Reste von Hitze aus ihr zu vertreiben und fast augenblicklich spürte sie, dass ihre Kräfte zurückkehrten.  
  
Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, erfreut über die Besserung. Sie konnte klar denken, ohne Störung einer fremden Stimme. War das Gespräch während ihres Fiebers nur ein Traum gewesen? Sie war bereits einmal von dieser derartigen Krankheit befallen worden, die wirren Erinnerungen von damals verfolgten sie heute noch. Es war sehr gut möglich, dass die zwei Stimmen in ihrem Kopf ihr selbst gehörten, ihre Verwirrung ausdrückten und sich während des Fiebers manifestiert hatten.  
  
Aber das Feuer war absolut unerklärlich. Sie hatte nie auch nur das geringste magische Talent gezeigt, was ihr in ihrer Heimat viel Spott und Hohn eingetragen hatte, zumal ihre Eltern beide sehr mächtig gewesen waren.  
  
"Arik ist fort", sagte Alwina plötzlich und diese Nachricht riss Maeriel endgültig aus ihren Überlegungen. Gestern Nacht ist er aufgebrochen, um herauszufinden -."  
  
"Was?" Maeriel beugte sich gespannt vor. Alwina lächelte kläglich.  
  
"Die Rhûnländer sind abgezogen, am gestrigen Abend, völlig überraschend. Sie haben die meisten Pferde mitgenommen und auch die Vorräte, die sie für uns bereitstellen wollten. Arik verfolgt sie mit den meisten seiner Leute, um ihre Gründe herauszufinden."  
  
Maeriel war über die Nachricht erstaunt, aber sie traf sie nicht völlig unvorbereitet. Der Pakt mit den Bewohnern der Ebene hatte stets auf schwachem Grund gestanden und nun war es geschehen.  
  
Sie schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, erleichtert, weil sie Arik nicht begegnen würde. Ihr lief beim Gedanken an ihn ein Schauer über den Rücken. In dem Moment, in dem er versucht hatte, sich ihr mit Gewalt aufzuzwingen, hatte er das wenige an Vertrauen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte, unwiederbringlich zerstört.  
  
"Ich hätte gern meine Kleidung zurück", bat sie. "Ich möchte dieses Zelt verlassen."  
  
Alwina zuckte ein Stück zurück und blickte Maeriel skeptisch an, doch dann nickte sie und ging davon.  
  
Warum Ariks Schwester gezögert hatte, bekam Maeriel einige Zeit später zu spüren, als sie an Alwinas Seite durch das Lager ging. Sie trug einen neuen, warmen Mantel, den das junge Mädchen ihr aufgezwungen hatte, doch es war allein ihre alte Kleidung, die sie gegen alle Widrigkeiten zu schützen schien. In den drei Tagen hatte sich eine tiefe Schneeschicht über der Ebene gebildet, das kalte Weiß lag auf den Zelten und fiel noch immer leicht vom Himmel.  
  
Maeriel wollte möglichst viel vom Lager sehen, um sich im Fall eines Fluchtversuchs besser orientieren zu können. Sie prägte sich die Wege ein, die Position der Pferdekoppeln und die Orte, an denen Lebensmittel und andere Versorgungsgüter gelagert wurden. Alwina zeigte sich als geduldige Führerin, auch wenn sie auffallend nervös war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Maeriel beobachtet sinnend die Menschen, die in den Zelten hausten und ihr mit Neugierde und auch Abscheu entgegenblickten, ihr, die es warm und komfortabel hatte. Die hohläugigen Kinder, die bei ihrem verhärmten Müttern saßen, boten einen Anblick, der Maeriel tief erschreckte. Sie sah erstmals mit eigenen Augen, warum Arik und sein Volk fortgegangen waren. Aber es bleib abzuwarten, ob der Weg, den die Normänner eingeschlagen hatten, der Richtige war.  
  
Plötzlich stellten sich ihnen einige Krieger in den Weg. Maeriel erkannte den Stammesführer, mit dem Arik bei ihrer Ankunft im Lager gesprochen hatten. Mit vor der breiten Brust gekreuzten Armen stand er da und betrachtete sie, so als sei es sein gutes Recht.  
  
Alwina packte Maeriels Hand und zog sie mit sich. Zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, folgte sie ihr ohne Einspruch. Sie liefen über die verschlungenen Pfade zwischen den Zelten, sprangen über Spannschnüre und schauten immer wieder zurück. Maeriel erschrak, als sie sah, dass die Krieger ihnen folgten, langsam, aber unerbittlich. Erst als sie wieder in Ariks Zelt angekommen waren, vor dem einige Arik treue Krieger standen, löste Alwina ihren Griff. Ihr Gesicht war von Bestürzung gezeichnet.  
  
"Was wollten die Krieger von mir?", wollte Maeriel wissen.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so aufdringlich werden würden." Alwina atmete tief durch und umschlang sich mit den Armen, von Kälte und Furcht ergriffen. "Du musst wissen, dass in unserem Stamm eine Ehe erst gültig ist, wenn sie vollzogen wurde. Und, nun ja -." Trotz ihrer direkten Art wurde Ariks Schwester ein wenig rot. "Es gab genug Zeugen, dass in jener Nacht zwischen Arik und Dir nichts geschehen ist. Jeder andere Stammesführer kann Euch nun, wenn er Euer habhaft wird, ehelichen. Keiner von ihnen wird so rücksichtvoll wie mein Bruder sein, das habt Ihr jetzt gesehen. Es ist besser, wenn Ihr hier im Zelt bleibt."  
  
Maeriel sparte sich eine scharfe Entgegnung über Ariks Rücksichtnahme. Wieder einmal war sie gefangen, doch dieses Mal war es ihr gleich.  
  
***  
  
Maeriels Tage vergingen in stumpfer Agonie. Wenn sie nicht schlief oder Alwina zu Besuch kam, lag sie auf dem großen, pelzbedeckten Lager und starrte an die Decke des Zeltes, das sich unter der Last des Schnees nach unten bog.  
  
Zu ihrem Ärger hatte man alle Waffen und Dinge, die man als solche benutzen konnte, aus ihrem Umfeld entfernt. Die Fluchtpläne, die sie anfangs noch geschmiedet hatte, erwiesen sich sämtlich als undurchführbar und so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, die Verzweiflung nahm überhand.  
  
Es war der Abend des sechsten Tages, den sie im Lager verbracht hatte, als Maeriel vom Bett aufstand und ihre müden Glieder reckte. Sie war es Leid zu warten und ihre Hoffnung verrinnen zu sehen. Vorsichtig trat sie an die Zeltplane, griff darunter und begann, an dem dicken Stoff zu zerren. Anfangs bewegte sich nichts, die Schnüre des Zeltes waren zu straff gespannt, um es ihr zu erlauben, die Plane zu heben. Dann gab der Stoff nach und Maeriel riss ein Loch hinein, das sie vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich vergrößerte.  
  
Kalte, feuchte Luft schlug ihr entgegen, als sie sich hinaus in die Dunkelheit zwängte. Draußen fiel der Schnee dicht und schwer. Maeriel blickte sich um, orientierte sich kurz und schlich los. Ihre Schuhe machten kein Geräusch, als sie über den Schnee ging, ihrer elbischen Natur dankend.  
  
Sie begegnete keinem Menschen. Abwägend, ob sie den kurzen Weg quer durch das Lager nehmen sollte, der an den bewachten Zelten der Stammesführer vorbeiführte, oder den langen Weg außen herum. Beide würden sie zu den Koppeln führen, wo Legolas Pferd auf sie wartete.  
  
Sie entschied sich für den kurzen Weg. Dicht an die Zelte gepresst, eilte sie durch das Halbrund des innersten Kreises. Die Wachen der Stammesführer hatten sich bis an den Eingang der Zelte zurückgezogen, um dem Unbill der Witterung zu entgehen. Maeriel lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
Stimmen erklangen in ihrer Nähe und sie zuckte zusammen. Doch die gepressten Laute klangen durch die Wand eines Zeltes. Maeriel wollte schon weitergehen, als ihr einige Worte förmlich entgegensprangen.  
  
"Arik wird sich noch wünschen, dieses Weib niemals entführt zu haben", sagte eine der Stimme, die Maeriel sofort erkannte. Es war der Stammesführer, der ihr und Alwina aufgelauert hatte. "Die Elben werden ihretwegen in den Krieg ziehen, sind vielleicht schon auf dem Weg. Die Rhûnländer haben die Schwänze eingezogen und sind geflohen. Arik wird sehr schnell begreifen, welche Probleme seine Gier nach Macht geschaffen hat."  
  
"Was werden wir tun, Swaeren?", erkundigte sich eine andere, Maeriel unbekannte Stimme. "Du sagtest, wir werden diese Sache problemlos überleben. Nur wie?"  
  
"Ich habe mit den Rhûnländern eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Wenn die restlichen Männer in den Krieg gegen die Elben ziehen, dann werden wir im Lager bleiben und alle verbleibenden -."  
  
Die Stimmen verstummten abrupt. Maeriel zuckte zurück und lief eilig weiter, doch in der nächsten Deckung verharrte sie. Während sich Schnee auf ihren Schultern und in ihrem Haar sammelte, versuchte sie, das soeben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.  
  
Swaeren plante offensichtlich einen Verrat, doch es war nicht zu erkennen gewesen, was er genau vorhatte. Eigentlich hätte es Maeriel gleich sein müssen, dass Ariks und seine Leute ins Verderben liefen, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie entschied, dass es ihr egal war, schoben sich die Bilder der Frauen und Kinder vor ihr geistiges Auge. Swaeren war noch skrupelloser als Arik und er würde für die Erfüllung seiner Pläne selbst über die Leichen Unschuldiger gehen.  
  
Maeriel starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie konnte fliehen, würde wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit keine andere Möglichkeit dazu finden. Doch ihr Gewissen meldete sich, beschwor sie, zwischen ihrer Freiheit und der Sicherheit von Frauen, Kindern und Alten zu entscheiden.  
  
'Geh!', sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. 'Sie haben sich nie um Dich geschert, warum solltest Du Dich um sie kümmern?'  
  
Maeriel straffte den Rücken und traf eine Entscheidung. Mit schnellen Schritten kehrte sie zu Ariks Zelt zurück. Doch ihr war kein Glück beschieden. Fackeln erhellten plötzlich die Nacht und Berittene drängten sich zwischen den Zelten hindurch. Die Männer umringten Maeriel und sie Blickte in grimmige, erschöpfte Gesichter.  
  
Eines dieser Gesichter gehörte Arik. Er saß ab und trat auf sie zu, groß und offenkundig wütend.  
  
"Ich muss Euch sprechen", brachte Maeriel hervor, obwohl sie sich ernsthaft zu fragen begann, was er nun tun würde. Arik betrachtete sie stumm. Sie sah Enttäuschung und Zorn in seinen Augen. Eine kleine Weile verging, die sich für Maeriel zu einer Ewigkeit dehnte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging davon. Seine Männer folgten diesem Beispiel nicht. Stattdessen kamen sie drohend auf Maeriel zu, die sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte, auf die unheimliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört zu haben. 


	10. Ins Ungewisse

Kapitel 10 - Ins Ungewisse  
  
"Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht." Ariks Stimme klang sehr leise und beherrscht, aber Maeriel hatte sehr schnell erkannt, dass hinter seiner Freundlichkeit kaum verhohlene Wut stand. Deswegen widersprach sie ihm nicht oder erzählte ihm, was sie in Swarens Zelt gehört hatte, sondern saugte stumm an ihrer blutenden Unterlippe, die bei der unsanften Beförderung in Ariks Zelt aufgeplatzt war. Ihre Hände waren um den Mittelpfosten des Zeltes gebunden und durch ihre sitzende Haltung war sie gezwungen, zu Arik aufzublicken. Die Zeit der scheinbaren Gastfreundschaft war vorbei. "Ich hatte gedacht, dass Du verstehen würdest, welche Bedeutung Du für uns alle hast."  
  
"Ich habe nur für Euch Bedeutung", betonte Maeriel vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu reizen. "Ihr haltet Euch für den besten Anführer und habt bei der Sicherung Eurer Position den Fehler gemacht, Euch mit den Elben anzulegen. Ich wage Eure Fähigkeiten nicht zu bezweifeln, aber wer weiß, vielleicht hätte einer der anderen Männer klugerweise einen Pakt mit meinem Volk geschlossen."  
  
Arik starrte sie für eine Weile stumm an und Maeriel fürchtete schon einen gewaltigen Wutausbruch, doch dann senkte der Krieger kurz den Blick.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass es Ärger geben würde, als ich erfuhr, dass Dein Begleiter der Prinz von Düsterwald ist. Aber da gab es schon kein Zurück mehr für mich." Er kniete sich neben sie und strich ihr durch das nasse Haar. "Ich wollte Dich vom ersten Moment an haben, als ich Dich sah. Ich hätte Euch beide freilassen können, doch ich tat es nicht."  
  
"Der Anblick einer Frau sollte niemals eine Rechtfertigung sein." Maeriel bewegte ihre Hände, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Innerhalb von einer Minute war Arik wieder in eine Stimmung gelangt, in der man mit ihm diskutieren konnte. Sie musste es zumindest versuchen. "Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt gehen lasst, werde ich die Elben überzeugen, Euch ziehen zu lassen. Dann müsst Ihr nur noch mit den Rhûnländern umgehen."  
  
Arik schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte amüsiert, so als habe sie einen Scherz gewagt.  
  
"Die Rhûnländer haben sich gegen uns verschworen. Sie stehen einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt im Osten und im Süden und schneiden uns den Weg ab. Einer ihrer Späher, der uns in die Hände fiel, berichtete von einem Bündnis zwischen Elben und Zwergen, das im Westen aufmarschiert und den Rhûnländern mit furchtbarer Rache drohte, wenn sie ihren Pakt mit uns nicht auflösen würden. Als Belohnung für ihre Kooperation haben sie den Rhûnländern den Inhalt unseres Lagers geboten und da diese Sklavenhalter sind, mache ich mir über die Auswirkungen dieses Paktes keine Illusionen." Er erhob sich wieder, der Moment der Verhandlung war vorbei. "Wir könnten zurück nach Norden gehen, doch das wäre unser Tod. Es bleibt nur der Kampf. Du wirst hier im Lager als unsere Geisel bleiben. Vielleicht ist es möglich, so einen Überfall auf unsere Familien zu verhindern."  
  
"Mein Volk würde ihnen nichts tun", empörte sich Maeriel.  
  
"Das glaube ich Dir, allerdings werden wohl die Rhûnländern nicht so gnädig sein. Da die Elben das Kommando führen, werden sie den fremden Truppen einen Überfall verbieten, wenn Du noch in unserem Lager bist. Vielleicht können wir mit Dir einen freien Abzug erreichen." Ariks Miene wurde finster. "Unsere Frauen würden niemals erlauben, dass feindliche Krieger ihre Ehre rauben. Sie würden sich eher töten als gefangen nehmen lassen."  
  
In Maeriels Kopf festigten sich die Informationen zu einem Bild. Das Gemurmel aus Swaerens Zelt machte fast einen Sinn, auch wenn ihr einige wichtige Hinweise noch fehlten. Der Stammesführer hatte anscheinend vor, mit seinen Leuten als Rückendeckung im Lager zu bleiben - da sie umzingelt waren, ein ganz normaler taktischer Zug. Dann wollte er dafür sorgen, dass die Seinen überlebten - nur wie? Maeriel glaubte nicht, dass ein Überfall des Lagers auf lange Zeit zu verhindern war, selbst wenn sie sich noch darin befand.  
  
"Was werdet Ihr nun tun?", erkundigte sie sich.  
  
"Wir werden zu den Waffen gehen und die Elben angreifen. Falls wir gegen sie bestehen sollten, werden wir gen Westen ziehen - wenn es dann noch ein Volk geben sollte, das diesen Weg antreten kann. Aber besser im Kampf und von eigener Hand zu sterben als durch Kälte, Hunger und Sklaverei."  
  
Maeriel hatte ihm lediglich mit einem Ohr zugehört, da sie langsam durchschaute, was Swaeren plante. Wenn die Rhûnländer ihre Beute, nämlich das Lager, betreten würden, würden sie nur Berge von Toten finden. Es sei denn, Swaeren verhinderte auf irgendeine Weise diesen Massenselbstmord, übergab die Frauen und Kinder als Sklaven an die Eroberer und kaufte sich selbst und seinen Stamm durch diese Handlung frei.  
  
Ein verwickelter Plan, der darauf setzte, dass Arik den schweren Weg, den Kampf mit den überlegenen Völkern der Zwergen und Elben, zuerst wählte.  
  
Maeriel öffnete den Mund, um nun, da sie sich sicher war, Arik ihre Schlüsse zu berichten, als eine Gestalt durch den Zelteingang trat. Es war Thoran, dessen Blick sich sofort, als er sie sah, verfinsterte.  
  
"Herr", sagte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. "Wir sind im Morgengrauen bereit zum Abmarsch. Wollte Ihr die Vorbereitungen überwachen?"  
  
"Natürlich", nickte Arik und sah dann zu Maeriel. Die Nachricht seines Stellvertreters hatte ihn in kurzer Zeit erstarren lassen. Nun sprach kein Gefühl mehr aus seiner Gestalt. "Thoran wird bei Dir bleiben, als meine Stellvertretung im Lager. Er ist Dir nicht so freundlich gesonnen wie ich oder meine Schwester und wird Deinen Einflüsterungen widerstehen können." Er schenkte Maeriel ein kleines Lächeln. "Dies ist wohl ein Abschied, gwelyth. Aber sicher nicht unser letzter."  
  
Kaum eine Sekunde später war Arik in die Nacht hinaus verschwunden. Maeriel blickte in Thorans grimmiges Gesicht, als er sich in ihrer Nähe auf einem Schemel niederließ. Mit ihm würde sie nicht reden können. Frustriert begann sie vorsichtig, vorsichtig an ihren Fesseln zu zerren.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht verging, ohne dass im Inneren des Zeltes etwas geschah. Thoran schwieg beharrlich. Er drehte einen kurzen Dolch zwischen seinen groben Fingern und starrte auf den Eingang des Zeltes. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich gegenüber seinen Gefährten zurückgesetzt mit der Aufgabe, Ariks Ehefrau zu bewachen.  
  
Maeriel stellte fest, dass ihre Fesseln dieses Mal unüberwindlich waren und ihre Unruhe stieg von Minute zu Minute. Sie hörte das Jaulen der den Krieg witternden Wolfshunde vor der Plane des Zeltes, Waffengeklirr und laute Stimmen, die stritten und prahlten. Die Normänner rüsteten zu ihrem wahrscheinlich letzten Zug.  
  
Der schmale Streifen von Licht, der durch den Eingang des Zeltes fiel, kündigte ihr den neuen Morgen an. Die Geräusche der Männer auf dem Platz vor Ariks Behausung wurden leiser, entfernten sich. Zurück blieb ein eisiges Schweigen, geschwängert von Zweifels und Angst.  
  
Maeriel wusste, dass es Zeit zu handeln war. Auch wenn sie Groll gegen Arik hegte, sie würde niemals erlauben, dass unschuldige Frauen und Kinder leiden mussten. Allerdings wusste sie um die grausame Doppeldeutigkeit der Entscheidung, die sie treffen würde. Wenn sie Arik warnte und das Lager fiel, würden alle von eigener Hand sterben. Wenn sie Swaeren gewähren ließ, würden Frauen und Kinder in die Sklaverei gehen, ein Schicksal, das vielleicht noch schlimmer war als der Tod. Maeriel wollte nicht entscheiden, welcher Weg der richtige war. Doch plötzlich öffnete sich ihr Mund und Worte sprudelten heraus.  
  
"Thoran, ich muss mit Arik reden. Das Lager ist in Gefahr." Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben, seine hellen Augen fixierten sie ungehalten. Der zwischen seinen Fingern wirbelnde Dolch erstarrte. "Bitte, Swaeren will diejenigen, die im Lager bleiben, gefangen setzen und an die Rhûnländer übergeben, um sein Leben zu retten."  
  
Abrupt schwieg sie, verwirrt, dann wütend, als sie erkannte, dass es nicht ihre eigene Stimme gewesen war, die gesprochen hatte.  
  
'Die Warnung wird Dich im Ansehen der Leute höher stellen. Das solltest Du ausnutzen', triumphierte der Feind in ihr. Maeriel zuckte zusammen wie vom Blitz getroffen. Soviel Macht hatte es schon über sie, dass es für sie sprechen und Entscheidungen treffen konnte?  
  
Thoran erhob sich mit der Schwerfälligkeit eines muskulösen Mannes und trat zu ihr. Maeriel verfolgte besorgt seine Bewegungen, als er hinter sie ging. Sekunden später fielen ihre Fesseln zu Boden. Thoran murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand, doch als sie wegen des Geräusches aufsah, erkannte sie gerade noch das Blitzen einer fallenden Klinge.  
  
Schnell rollte sie sich zur Seite und kam auf die Beine. Thoran schnellte heran, und da Maeriels Gliedmaßen vom langen Sitzen leicht taub waren, konnte sie nicht ausweichen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Boden und der Aufprall drückte Maeriel für einen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen. Plötzliche Angst befiel sie, dass sie an diesem feindlichen Ort nun sterben musste.  
  
Doch im selben Moment ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag und Thoran kippte mit einem Ächzen von ihr herunter. Maeriel rang nach Atmen und erkannte Alwina, die mit gezücktem Schwert neben ihr stand. Sie hatte den Vertrauten ihres Bruders mit der breiten Seite der Klinge bewusstlos geschlagen. Doch die Spitze schwebte über Maeriels Kehle.  
  
"Erklär mir das!", forderte Ariks Schwester entschlossen und senkte das kalte Metall soweit herab, das Maeriel es an ihrer Haut spürte.  
  
"Die Fesseln", krächzte Maeriel. "Er hat sie durchgeschnitten. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal fliehen." So schnell wie möglich versuchte sie Alwina zu erklären, was sie herausgefunden hatte und was im Zelt geschehen war, aber die Konfusion über Thorans Angriff und den ohnehin schon komplizierten Plan verschlangen kostbare Minuten. Am Ende verlegte sie sich aufs Flehen. "Dein Bruder rückt bereits ab. Wenn wir nicht sofort handeln, dann wird es zu spät sein."  
  
Alwina zögerte, doch dann nickte sie. Sie rief die Wachen herein und sorgte dafür, dass Thoran gefesselt wurde. An Maeriel gewandt, sagte sie schließlich:  
  
"Komm. Du wirst Arik selbst berichten, was Du herausgefunden hast. Thorans Versuch, Dich zu ermorden, ist ein Beweis für Deine Unschuld. Aber ich warne Dich, wenn Du uns zu hintergehen versuchst -."  
  
Die junge Frau ließ den Satz unbeendet. Der stählerne Unterton ihrer Stimme ließ ihre Verwandtschaft zu Arik deutlich erkennen. Maeriel nickte stumm und eilte dann hinter Alwina aus dem Zelt.  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte, doch es gelang dem Licht kaum, die Ebene vollständig zu erhellen. Zwischen dem weißen Himmel und der weiten Schneedecke lag ein grauer, feuchter Nebel, der alles einhüllte.  
  
Das Lager lag wie ausgestorben vor Maeriel, als sie Alwina folgte. Ihre Stiefel versanken fast knöcheltief im Schnee. Der Wind heulte, Zeltplanen flatterten. Es war kein Tag, der Freude verhieß.  
  
Sie verließen im Westen den äußeren Teil des Lagers. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich das Rhûnland. In nicht allzu weiter Entfernung erblickte Maeriel der abziehenden Truppen der Norländer. Eine breite Front Krieger marschierte dem Kampf entgegen, etwas sechshundert Mann, doch so genau konnte Maeriel es nicht bestimmen. Hunde liefen ihre Kreise um die Gruppe und bellten, das Geräusch aus ihren Kehlen schallte über die leere Landschaft. Die Normänner hatten keine Angst, dass man sie kommen hörte.  
  
Alwina pfiff gellend, dreimal kurz hintereinander. Nichts geschah. Sie wiederholte das Signal, und tatsächlich lösten sich wenig später drei Berittene aus den Kampfreihen und trabten zu ihnen zurück. Arik, der in voller Rüstung auf seinem kräftigen Hengst saß und einen Speer in der Hand hielt, war einer von ihnen.  
  
"Was gibt es, Schwester?" Er war weder ungehalten noch stellte er Fragen über ihr Motiv, ihn aufzuhalten. Anscheinend wusste er, dass etwas Bedeutendes vorgefallen sein musste. Alwina war Maeriel einen auffordernden Blick zu. Sie wiederholte also alles, was sie bereits einmal erzählt hatte. Während sie sprach, beobachtete sie die Veränderungen in Ariks Gesicht. Schon bei der Erwähnung von Swaerens Namen wurde er ungehalten und als ihr Bericht endlich beendet war, sah er sie für einen Moment lang an. Als ob er die Wahrheit in ihrem Gesicht lesen könne.  
  
Dann trieb er sein Pferd im Galopp zurück ins die Zeltstadt. Alwina stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus.  
  
"Er vertraut Dir, obwohl Du vor ihm fliehen wolltest. Du musst wirklich große Macht haben."  
  
"Nein!" Maeriel schüttelte den Kopf. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Macht. Sie war ein Nichts in dieser Welt, wurde hin und hergeworfen vom Schicksal, zwischen Männern und Völkern. Ein Gedanke, der ihr schon öfters gekommen war in der vergangenen Zeit, drängte sich ihr erneut auf, als sie Arik mit einigem Abstand zurück ins Innere des Lagers folgte. Dieser zerstörerische, bösartige Gedanke stammte nicht von der Stimme, die immer mehr Einfluss auf ihr Leben bekam. Es war sie selbst, die überlegte, ob sie nicht akzeptieren sollte, was mit ihr geschah. Magie war vielleicht der Weg, der für sie vorgesehen war, auch wenn sie sich dafür Stück für Stück selbst aufgab.  
  
Alwina und Maeriel erreichten den Kreis der innersten Zelte, als aus dem Eingang von Ariks Behausung ein Körper geflogen kam. Thoran war bewusstlos, sein Gesicht zerschlagen. Rotes Blut tropfte in den Schnee und zeigte sich auch an Ariks Fäusten, als der Krieger seinem Opfer folgte.  
  
Maeriel war erschrocken. Auf ihren Rat hin war dies geschehen. Und wenn sie sich nun irrte? Doch im selben Moment, als in ihr erneut Zweifel über ihr Handeln aufkeimte, traten aus einer Gasse Swaeren und einige seiner Leute.  
  
In der Mitte des Kreises blieb er stehen. Sein Lächeln wirkte offen, doch Maeriel konnte in seinen Augen eine gewisse Starre wahrnehmen. Swaeren war unsicher und der Anblick von Thoran, der offensichtlich von seinen Plänen wusste, diente nicht gerade dazu, seine Sorge zu zerstreuen.  
  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen, Arik?", erkundigte er sich. "Man sagte mir, Du seist bereits abgereist?" Einer seiner Männer murmelte etwas und die anderen lachten höhnisch. Arik zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. "Warum bist Du nicht bei Deinen Truppen?"  
  
"Ich beschuldige Dich des Verrats und benenne als meine Zeugen Thoran, Sohn von Frands und meine Ehefrau Maeriel." Arik legte drohend die Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes. Swaeren ließ die Anschuldigung nicht auf sich sitzen.  
  
"Was für Zeugen! Ein Bewusstloser und ein betrügerisches Elbenweib. Macht Euch nicht lächerlich, Arik. Vergesst Eure Worte und kehrt zum Kampf zurück. Meine Leute und ich werden dieses Lager schützen, so gut wir es vermögen - und alle, die sich darin befinden." Sein durchdringender Blick heftete sich auf Maeriel. Er schien nicht damit zu rechnen, dass es wirklich zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen würde, da die Zeit drängte. Doch Arik tat nicht das, was man von ihm erwartete.  
  
"Schon allein für die Beleidigung meiner Frau sollte ich Dir eine Lektion erteilen." Arik zog endgültig sein Schwert und trat Swaeren drohend entgegen. "Aber ich fordere Dich nun nach dem Willen unseres Volkes zum Zweikampf. Die Götter werden über meinen Verdacht entscheiden."  
  
Kaum hatte Arik den Satz beendet, da hatte Swaeren schon blank gezogen und stürmte auf seinen Gegner zu. Die Schwerter der Krieger prallten klirrend aufeinander, wurden durch die Wucht der Schläge voneinander abgelenkt. Der Kreis der Umstehenden zog sich auseinander, um einer unfreiwilligen Einmischung zu entgehen. Maeriel stockt der Atem, als sie die Chancen der beiden Kämpfer abwog. Swaeren war breit und kräftig, die massive Wucht seiner Schläge war nicht zu unterschätzen. Arik war ein wenig größer als sein Gegner, schmaler und schneller. Beiden Männern war ihre Wut und ihre Entschlossenheit anzusehen. Als Arik nach einem besonders schnellen Hieb zurücktaumelte, fühlte Maeriel auf einmal, wie sich Alwinas Hand in ihre stahl. Sie drückte sie fest und lächelte Ariks Schwester beruhigend zu.  
  
Immer mehr Frauen und Kinder verließen den Schutz ihrer Zelte, um dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Fasziniert und verängstigt beobachteten sie, wie Kampf und Gewalt in ihre eigenen Reihen vorgedrungen waren.  
  
Swaeren war anzusehen, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Wenn er unterlag, würden wohl auch die Mitglieder seines Stammes das Ansehen und vielleicht sogar das Leben verlieren. Dementsprechend legte er viel Energie in den Kampf, während Arik den Angriffen auswich und nur parierte, wenn es nicht anders ging. Er wollte seinen Gegner müde machen.  
  
Plötzlich geschah es. Swaeren machte einen Ausfall und Arik wich ihm geschickt aus, woraufhin Swaren das Gleichgewicht verlor und vorwärts fiel. Maeriel wandte den Blick ab, da sie kommen sah, was geschah. Als sie das nächste Mal zum Kampfplatz sah, lag Swaeren tot am Boden, eine klaffende Wunde in seiner Seite.  
  
Arik verharrte für einen Moment über der Leiche seines Gegners, dann blickte er auf und in die Runde. Seine Stimme hallte laut über den Platz.  
  
"Ich überlasse es Euch, mit ihm und seinem Stamm so zu verfahren, wie Ihr es wollt. Meine Schwester wir Euch den Ausmaß ihres Verrats mitteilen."  
  
Dann steckte er seine Waffe ein und verließ den Kreis. Vor Maeriel blieb er stehen. Für einen Moment blickte er sie einfach nur an, dann zog er sie heftig in seine Arme und küsste sie. Dieses Mal wehrte sich Maeriel nicht. Als Arik sein Pferd bestieg und schweigend davonritt, beschlich sie das eigenartige Gefühl, dass es sie schmerzen würde, ihn niemals wiederzusehen. 


	11. Der letzte Weg

Kapitel 11 - Der letzte Weg  
  
Nachdem Swaerens Leiche fortgeschafft und Thoran gefangengesetzt worden war, zerstreute sich die Menge der Zuschauer, die dem Kampf der beiden Stammesführer beigewohnt hatten. Die Stille, die nun wieder über den Zelten lag, war fast greifbar. Maeriel und Alwina waren in Ariks Zelt zurückgekehrt, wo sie sich schweigend auf zwei Schemeln gegenübersaßen.  
  
Die Zeit verrann langsam, Stunde um Stunde, und die Tatsache, dass nichts geschah, war noch furchtbarer als jedes Ereignis hätte sein können. Maeriel starrte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger und dachte an die Wucht des Kampfes zurück, den Arik ausgefochten hatte. Gegen einen Mann konnte er ohne Zweifel gewinnen, doch gegen eine Armee der Elben hatten er und seine Leute keine Chance. Sie hob den Kopf.  
  
"Ihr werdet verlieren", sagte sie zu Alwina. "Und trotzdem sind die Krieger ausgezogen."  
  
Ariks Schwester sah sie eine Weile traurig an, dann nickte sie langsam.  
  
"Wir nehmen jede Chance wahr. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass wir mit Verhandlungen weitergekommen wären - wenn Arik Dir nicht begegnet wäre." Maeriel wollte aufbegehren, da mna kaum von einer Begegnung sprechen konnte, doch die junge Frau unterbrach sie. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich unterstütze jede Entscheidung, die mein Bruder trifft. Aber eine andere Elbin hätte sich vielleicht in ihr Schicksal gefügt und mit der Ehe eine dauerhafte Allianz geschlossen."  
  
Der Tadel in Alwinas Stimme traf Maeriel tief. War es denn falsch, sich dem zu widersetzen, was andere für sie beschlossen hatten?  
  
'Wenn Du der Heirat mit Legolas zugestimmt hättest, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen", mahnte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber dieses mal fast liebevoll. 'Bald wird das Blut hunderter Menschen an Deinen Händen kleben. Starrsinniges Wesen.'  
  
Auf dem Platz vor dem Zelt wurden Rufe laut, ein Pferd wieherte durchdringend. Einen Moment später eilte ein Mensch in das Zelt.  
  
"Arik befahl mir, Maeriel zu ihm zu bringen. Die Elben wollen sehen, dass sie unversehrt ist."  
  
Alwina zögerte, dann nickte sie langsam. Die beiden Frauen erhoben sich und blieben für einen Moment voreinander stehen. Dann wandte sich Alwina ab und verließ wortlos das Zelt. Maeriel seufzte tief und folgte dem Boten. Auf dem Platz, auf dessen weißer Fläche noch immer das Blut des Kampfes prangte, wartete Legolas Pferd bereits auf sie. Begleitet von drei weiteren Kriegern, verließ Maeriel zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einer Woche das Lager der Normänner.  
  
Die Pferde flogen über die weite Ebene, Schnee flog von ihren trommelden Hufen auf, Dampf wehte aus ihren weit geblähten Nüstern. Maeriel spürte den Winterwind in ihrem Haar und fühlte sich plötzlich, obwohl klein und verloren in der überwältigenden Landschaft vor den Bergen, frei.  
  
Sie ritten mehr als eine halbe Stunde in schnellem tempo, bis schließlich die Reihen der Normänner vor ihnen auftauchten. Maeriel strengte ihren Blick an und konnte am Horizont, weit vor ihnen, das zweite Heer erkennen, dass in abwartender Haltung verblieb. Der Kampf hatte noch nicht begonnen.  
  
Sie folgte ihren Begleitern durch die Menge der wartenden Männer. Wieder einmal fühlte sie sich wütenden Blicken ausgesetzt. Allen hier war klar, dass sie der Grund war, warum ihnen der Tod drohte. Maeriel bemühte sich, ein gefasstes Gesicht zu machen, als sie schließlich, in der vordersten Reihe angekommen, von den Pferden absaßen. Der Bote nahm sie am Arm und führte sie mitten auf das Feld.  
  
Vor ihnen, in einige hundert Schritt Entfernung, genau in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Heeren, standen sich zwei Gruppen gegenüber. Über der einen schwebte die Standarte der Krähe, die andere zeichnete sich dadurch aus, dass ein sehr kleiner, untersetzter Mann bei ihnen war.  
  
Als sie näher kamen, erkannte Maeriel die einzelnen Personen und sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Arik und zwei Stammesführer, ohne Pferd und ohne Waffen ebenso wie ihre Gegenüber, beobachteten sie unverwandt und nahmen sie schließlich in die Mitte, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. Ein Dolch drückte sich trotz aller Verhandlungsgewohnheiten in ihren Rücken.  
  
Maeriel hob den Blick und sah zwei bekannte und ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Galwion, ihr Vetter, schenkte ihr ein breites, fröhliches Lächeln, so als ständen sie in ihrem Haus im Wald und unterhielten sich über das Wetter. Der Zwerge, von dem Maeriel annahm, dass es Gimli sein musste, betrachtete sie mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen, was sie unter dem buschigen Wust seiner Haare allenfalls erahnen konnte.  
  
Legolas blickte sie kühl an, so als seien sie sich noch nie zuvor begegnet. Nur in seinen blauen Augen war eine Spur von Gefühl zu erkennen  
  
***  
  
"Ihr seht, sie ist unversehrt", sagte Arik kalt und gab damit den Auftakt zu dem Gespräch.  
  
"Mmh, na ja, ein bisschen dünn ist sie schon", warf der Zwerg ein und zwinkerte ihr zu. Maeriel musste wider Willen lächeln. Trotz der langen Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen war ihr der rothaarige Krieger sofort sympathisch. Legolas verschränkte selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Ich schildere Euch die Situation, falls Ihr sie nicht einsehen könnt." Der Elb befand sich auf der gleichen Augenhöhe wie Arik, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte er größer als der Mensch. "Ihr habt eine der unseren entführt - von meiner unglücklichen Begegnung mit den Zwergen einmal ganz abgesehen. Aber wir sind nicht nachtragend. Gebt Maeriel frei und wir werden abziehen. Falls Ihr es nicht tut, werden zweihundert Bogenschützen, die selbe Zahl an Kriegern und einige Dutzend Zwerge nicht davor zurückschrecken, Maeriel mit Gewalt zu befreien." Sein bezwingender Blick huschte zu ihr. "Zu Rettung meiner künftigen Braut werde ich jeden Schritt unternehmen der nötig ist."  
  
"Braut?", entfuhr es Arik ungewollt. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm diese Nachricht gar nicht gefiel. Maeriel sah reumütig zu Boden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Legolas die Wahrheit erfuhr. "Was ist mit den Rhûnländern?"  
  
"Sie stehen nicht unter meine Befehl", gab Legolas zurück. "Der Inhalt Eures Lagers ist ein kleiner Preis für Euer Leben!"  
  
Maeriel fuhr ungläubig zurück und spürte, wie sich die Messerklinge in ihren Rücken bohrte. Wusste Legolas nicht, was er erzählte?  
  
"Aber das Lager ist voller Frauen und Kinder!", rief sie. "Die Rhûnländer werden sich nicht mit einer Plünderung zufrieden geben."  
  
Für einen Moment stutzte Legolas. Anscheinend war die Nachricht, dass es auch um Unbeteiligte ging, neu für ihn. Die Zeit war anscheinend zu knapp und das Lager zu gut bewacht gewesen, um es auszukundschaften. Maeriel wusste, dass sie die Entscheidung über das Leben der Frauen und Kinder nun auf Legolas übertragen hatte, doch es war noch immer sie, die diese ganze Situation ausgelöst hatte. Der Gedanke machte sie krank.  
  
'Ich kann Dich von hier fortbringen, Maeriel', lockte die Stimme. 'Ich kenne diese Berge. Es gibt dort Höhlen, in denen ich mich einst versteckte. Dort wirst Du sicher sein vor allem, was Dich bedroht.'  
  
'Niemals', gab Maeriel zurück, da sie wusste, dass sie damit der fremden Macht in ihr ein Stück ihres Selbst opfern musste. Doch andererseits - wenn sie fort war, würde es für die Heere keinen Grund mehr geben zu kämpfen. Ariks Stimme holte sie aus der Welt ihrer Gedanken zurück. Er sprach leise mit den beiden anderen Stammesführern, die ihr Missfallen über die Lage ausdrückten.  
  
"Es ist nur eine Frau", sagte einer von ihnen, der etwa so jung wie Arik war, und den Maeriel im Lager mit seiner Frau und drei Kindern gesehen hatte. "Verhandele mit Ihnen, versuche, unsere Familien zu retten! Verflucht, Dein Stolz darf Dir nicht wichtiger sein als das Leben eines anderen Menschen."  
  
Arik nickte nachdenklich und blickte kurz zu Maeriel, die ihn flehentlich ansah. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Legolas. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass es nicht sein Wille war, der seine Worte bestimmte.  
  
"Wir würden Euch Maeriel nur ausliefern, wenn Ihr verhindert, dass die Rhûnländer das Lager überfallen. Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr kein Volk, das Unschuldige seinen Zielen opfert."  
  
Legolas hörte sich das Angebot ruhig an, dann winkte er Galwion und Gimli zu sich. Sie zogen sich einige Schritte in Richtung ihres Heers zurück und begannen leise zu beratschlagen. Maeriels Herz füllte sich mit Hoffnung, als sie hörte, dass Legolas bereit war, Ariks Vorschlag nachzukommen.  
  
Doch im selben Moment hörte sie am von tiefhängenden, weißen Wolken bedeckten Himmel den Schrei von Vögeln. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie empor und sah den Schwarm der Krähen, der in schnellem Flug über sie hinwegschoss und triumphierend krächzte, wie ein einzelnes, mächtiges Wesen.  
  
Arik lachte triumphierend auf und wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Gefährten. Er sah die Vögel wieder einmal als Zeichen für das Gelingen seiner Pläne. Schnell und leise sprach er auf die anderen Stammesführer ein, versuchte sie zu überzeugen, dass sein Weg der Richtige war.  
  
Maeriels Hoffnung zerstreute sich so schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war. Wütend und traurig starrte sie von der einen Gruppe zur anderen, gefangen zwischen ihrem Misstrauen und ihrer eigenen Hilflosigkeit.  
  
'Ich kann Dir helfen', hallte es hartnäckig in ihrem Kopf. 'Lass es in Deinem Herzen zu Deinem größten Wunsch und Willen werden und ich helfe Dir zu fliehen.'  
  
Ein Reiter preschte von Süden heran und näherte sich ihnen. Maeriel erkannte einen Rhûnländer, dessen kostbare Rüstung ihn als einen Führer seines Volkes auswies. Er steuerte sein Pferd zu Legolas und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Eindringlich fing er an zu reden. Maeriel lauschte angestrengt, sicher, dass Arik und die anderen Menschen aufgrund der Distanz kein Wort verstehen konnten.  
  
"Warum steht Ihr hier und verhandelt?", wollte der Rhûnländer wissen. "Meine Männer warten ungern noch länger. Wenn Ihr nicht angreift, werte ich unser Abkommen als nichtig und meine Männer werden nicht nur die Normänner als ihre Feinde betrachten."  
  
Legolas schenkte ihm einen abschätzigen Blick.  
  
"Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen."  
  
"Seid nicht so sicher, Herr Elb." Der Rhûnländer lächelte grimmig. "Ich schlage Euch einen Handel vor. Ich bin zu Pferd, werde das Mädchen an mich reißen und in Sicherheit bringen. Dafür fordere ich Euch auf, unseren Handel einzuhalten und anzugreifen."  
  
Maeriel erschrak. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sich Legolas auf keinen Kampf einlassen würde, er schien den Vorschlag denn doch zu überdenken. Aber wenn der Rhûnländer versuchte, sie zu erreichen, würde Arik den Befehl zur Attacke geben und alles war umsonst gewesen.  
  
Sie traf die Entscheidung innerhalb einer Sekunde. Aller Zweifel verschwand und wich der Klarheit, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit für sie gab, den Kampf zu verhindern. Sie schloss sie Augen und konzentrierte sich, folgte dem Drängen der Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die mächtiger und mächtiger wurde.  
  
Dann zuckte ein Blitz vor ihrem geistigen Auge nieder, doch als sie die Lider öffnete, sah sie noch immer das Bild der elbischen Armee sich. Sie hatte versagt, es musste so sein. Die Stimme hatte sie belogen. Oder wo sie etwa doch nicht so mächtig, wie sie versprach?  
  
Ein Ruf ertönte. Der Zwerg wies auf den Platz, an dem sie stand. Arik und seine Männer wichen von ihr zurück und starrten sie an - oder vielmehr durch sie hindurch  
  
"Wo zum Teufel ist sie?", rief der Rhûnländer.  
  
Da begriff Maeriel, dass die anderen sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Sie begann zu rennen.  
  
***  
  
Ihre Schritte lenkten sie nach Norden und sie gewann den Eindruck, dass sie auf jeden Fall diesen Weg genommen hätte, auch wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte. Den Blick über die Schulter wagte sie nicht, zum einen, weil sie nicht sehen wollte, was passierte und zum anderen, weil ihr klar war, dass sie wieder einmal aller verließ, was sie kannte.  
  
Ein Hornstoß erklang, dann ein zweiter, die sie weder Elben noch Menschen zuordnen konnte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie, dass sich die Reihen der beiden Heere, die sie passierte, plötzlich aufeinander zu bewegten. Der Gefahr, dass sie zwischen den beiden feindlichen Linien eingekesselt wurde, war nicht mehr zu entgehen.  
  
Vor ihren Augen trafen die Heere nach einer Weile aufeinander, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen kam es nicht zu einem Kampf. Es sah so aus, als würden sich die beiden Gruppen zusammenschließen und um die Frage nach dem Warum zu beantworten, wagte es Maeriel schließlich, den Kopf zu drehen.  
  
Aus dem Süden stürmte eine schwarze Phalanx heran, die ohne Probleme als sie Rhûnländer zu erkennen waren. Auf ihren drahtigen, schnellen Pferden eilten sie heran und Maeriel fluchte leise, als sie erkannte, dass sie, obwohl sie so schnell lief wie sie konnte, mitten im Geschehen landen würde.  
  
Elben und Norländer zogen ihre Waffen, doch dieses Mal, um Seite an Seite zu kämpfen. Maeriel wusste nun, was die Hornstöße zu bedeuten hatten. In ihrer Voraussicht hatten Legolas und Arik erkannt, dass es mit ihrem Verschwinden keinen Grund mehr zu einem Kampf gab - und die Rhûnländer hatten daraufhin den Pakt gebrochen und griffen an.  
  
Bald schon spürte Maeriel den heißen Atem der Pferde in ihrem Nacken und das kehlige Geschrei der Rhûnländer dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Einige Pferdekörper sausten so nahe an ihr vorbei, dass sie an ihren Händen die weiche Haut der Tiere spüren konnte. Geduckt rannte Maeriel weiter, immer bedacht, mit Hilfe ihrer Sinne die Gefahr zu umgehen. Doch was ihr Angst machte, war nicht die Nähe der Tiere, die nun pausenlos an ihr vorbeipreschten, sondern die Reihen der Schwerter und Bögen, die auf sie gerichtet waren.  
  
Die elbischen Bogenschützen waren hinter den Normännern zurückgewichen, um ein freies Schussfeld zu haben. Maeriel hörte schwach den ersten gebrüllten Befehl in der Sprache ihres Volkes, dann sauste eine Masse von todbringenden Geschossen durch die Luft. Maeriel duckte sich, sprang hinter ein Pferd, das aufgrund des Gedrängels langsamer vorwärts kam und entging so der Salve. Dem Reiter des Hengstes jedoch war kein Glück beschieden, denn mit zwei in seinem Hals steckenden Pfeilen fiel er rückwärts vom Sattel. Maeriel wich erneut aus und sah ihre Chance gekommen.  
  
Krieger würden niemals ihre Energie oder Pfeile auf reiterlose Pferde verschwenden, und wenn es ihr gelang aufzusitzen, dann war sie schneller und besser geschützt. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten rannte Maeriel an die Seite des Pferdes, packte den Sattelknauf und sprang auf. Während sie, über den Hals des Hengstes geduckt, weiterritt, schoss ihr der unsinnige Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie während all der Zeit ihres Leben wenig geleistet hatte - aber mit Pferden konnte sie umgehen.  
  
Die Pfeile der Elben rissen Löcher in die Reihe der Rhûnländer, doch sie drängten immer wieder nach, völlig entfesselt und anscheinend ohne Furcht. Links und rechts von Maeriel fielen Tote und Verwundete von ihren Reittieren und wurden unter den trampelnden Hufen begraben.  
  
Dann hatte sie die Reichweite der Schützen verlassen, denn nun stand ihr das größte Hindernis bevor - die Reihen der Krieger mit ihren Nahkampfwaffen. Kampfsensen, lange Messer und blanke Schwerter fingen das wenige Licht des Tages auf und reflektieren es unheilvoll.  
  
Elbische Kampfschreie stiegen in die Luft, bekannt und doch in dieser Situation schrecklich zugleich. Dann prallten die beiden Heere aufeinander und Maeriel machte sich noch kleiner, als ihr Pferd stehen blieb, aufgehalten von den ineinander verkeilten Massen von Kämpfern.  
  
Maeriel sah, wie die Elben ohne Gnade zuschlugen und ihre Waffen blutige Spuren auf den Körpern der Menschen zurückließen. Angetrennte Gliedmaßen fielen zu Boden, Schreie von Schmerz und Agonie ertönten. Grimmige Zwerge, die wie selbstverständlich neben Normännern und Elben standen, ließen ihre breiten, kunstvoll verzierten Äxte kreisen, die in fürchterlicher Symmetrie gleich Dutzende Männer aus dem Leben rissen.  
  
Verzweifelt suchte Maeriel nach einer Lücke, durch die sie ihr Pferd lenken konnte, doch es gab keine. Resigniert stellte sie fest, dass sie ohne das Tier leichter zu treffen, aber kleiner und flinker war. Im Schutz des Tierkörpers glitt sie wieder aus dem Sattel und musste sogleich den wirbelnden Klingen einer Sense ausweichen, die ein Elb in ihrer Nähe gegen seine Gegner einsetzte.  
  
Meter für Meter kämpfte sie sich vor, duckte sich, tauchte unter den Schlägen der Waffen hindurch. Hin und wieder versetzte sie einem verblüfften Krieger einen Stoß, um vorwärts zu kommen. Einer von ihnen, der völlig desorientiert nach einem Gegner schlug, den er nicht sehne konnte, schwang sein Schwert herum und Maeriel konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Die Klinge schnitt in ihren Arm und Blut spritzte hervor.  
  
Die Hand um die Wunde geschlossen, rannte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter. Irgendwann verlor sie das Wissen über ihre Handlungen, reagierte nur noch, lief, stoppte, duckte sich, stürmte weiter. Ihr Kopf hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und führte sie in traumwandlerischer Sicherheit immer weiter, bis sie schließlich erkannte, dass sie vor den Bogenschützen stand, die in lockerer Formation auf einer kleinen Anhöhe hinter dem eigentlichen Kampfgeschehen zurückblieben.  
  
Erleichtert und schwach vor Erschöpfung umrundete sie die Männer und Frauen ihres Volkes problemlos und als sie zurückblickte, breitete sich die Schlacht zu ihren Füßen aus. Niemals zuvor hatte sie etwas Derartiges gesehen und sie hoffte, das auch nie wieder zu müssen. Die einzelnen Bilder der Dinge, die sie gesehen hatte, wiederholten sich in diesen Massen von kämpfenden Menschen tausendfach und sprengten Maeriels Vorstellungskraft.  
  
Hinter den Elben warteten ihre Pferde. Mit letzter Kraft bestieg sie eines von ihnen, raunte ihm eine Aufmunterung ins Ohr und trabte in Richtung der Berge davon. 


	12. Erkenntnis

Kapitel 12 - Erkenntnis  
  
Es schneite vor dem Eingang der kleinen Höhle, als Maeriel heraustrat. So weit sie sehen konnte, gab es nichts anderes als schroffe Felsgrate, denen das Weiß der vom Wind mitgerissenen Flocken ein wenig von ihrer kahlen Bedrohlichkeit nahm. Dennoch, die Berge waren eine noch schlimmere Einöde, als es das Rhûnland jemals sein konnte.  
  
Seit über einer Woche lebte Maeriel schon im Inneren der Unterkunft, mutterseelenallein. Nur ab und zu verließ sie die Dunkelheit und die Wärme der Grotte, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch die meiste Zeit saß sie an dem kleinen Feuer, dessen Rauch durch verborgene Abzüge in den Felsspalten stieg, und dachte nach.  
  
In einer kleinen Aushöhlung, die Maeriel zunächst nicht gemerkt hatte, waren Decken, Vorräte und Verbandsmaterial versteckt gewesen. Die Stimme hatte sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Deshalb hatte es sie nicht verwundert, da der Zahn der Zeit nicht an den Gegenständen genagt hatte. Als sie in das Loch gegriffen hatte, um die Decken hervorzuziehen, hatte sie eine seltsame, prickelnde Wärme gefühlt, die sie davon überzeugt hatte, dass an diesem Ort natürliche Abläufe keinen Platz hatten.  
  
Auch ein wunderschöner Bogen und ein Köcher mit Pfeilen befanden sich in der Höhle, sowie ein langes Messer, auf dessen funkelnder, weißer Klinge elbsiche Buchstaben eingeprägt waren, die Maeriel nicht lesen konnte, weil der Dialekt bereits zu alt war.  
  
Die Stimme sorgte gut für sie. Unter dem Schnee fand sie manchmal Wurzeln, die auf dem kargen Felsgrund niemals Halt gefunden hätten und hin und wieder fand sie auch trockenes Holz, obwohl es seit ihrer Flucht von dem Schlachtfeld niemals aufgehört hatte zu schneien. Auch das Pferd, das sie nach ihrer Ankunft freigelassen hatte, erschien in regelmäßigen Abständen vor der Höhle und schien gut genährt und gesund zu sein.  
  
'Was wunderst Du Dich, Maeriel?', flüsterte die Stimme leise. Maeriel seufzte und betrachtete nachdenklich ihren Atem, der in der kalten Luft kondensierte. 'Ich habe immer nur Dein Bestes gewollt.'  
  
"Das behauptest Du!", sagte sie leise. In den Tagen der Einsamkeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, laut zu sprechen. Der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme war tröstlich, konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass sie noch da war, dass der Fremde in ihrem Kopf sie nicht vollständig übernommen hatte. "Du tust alles, um mein Leben zu zerstören."  
  
'Dein Leben war von Anfang an bestimmt, in dieser Weise zu verlaufen!', lautete die wenig ermutigende Antwort. 'Ich weiß alles über den Fluch, der auf Dir liegt.'  
  
"Warum weißt Du es?", erkundigte sich Maeriel. Seit die Stimme ihr den Weg in die Höhle gewiesen hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass die Stimme kein Teil ihres Selbst war. Es gab viele Geschichten über Elbe und Menschen, die im Wahn eine zweite Persönlichkeit in sich wahrnahmen, doch bei ihr war es etwas anderes. Etwas Fremdes hatte Besitz von ihr ergriffen. Etwas Magisches, das sie mehr und mehr kontrollierte, je öfter sie auf seine Fähigkeiten zurückgriff. "Wer bist Du? Warum lässt Du mich eine so lange Zeit im Unklaren darüber?"  
  
'Weil Dir die Wahrheit wehtun wird, Kind!'  
  
"Was kann mich mehr verletzen als dieses Leben, das ich führen muss? Um mich herum geschehen furchtbare Dinge, auf die ich mir keinen Reim machen kann! Gib mir die Chance, wenigstens zu wissen, warum!"  
  
Die Stimme schwieg für einen Moment und Maeriel dachte bereits, dass sie sich zurückgezogen hätte, doch dann kehrte sie zurück.  
  
'Ich sah Dich am Tag Deiner Geburt. Du warst ein wunderschönes Kind mit Deinem schwarzen Haaren, doch als Du Deine Augen aufschlugst, da waren sie von einer goldenen Farbe und am Himmel zog unter den schwarzen Wolken ein Schwarm Krähen vorbei. Ich brauchte diese Zeichen nicht um zu erkennen, wer Du warst. Es war der schönste und der schrecklichste Moment meines Lebens.'  
  
"Hast Du mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin?", flüsterte Maeriel. Sie zitterte, doch das lag nicht an dem eisigen Wind, der mit einem Mal an Gewalt zunahm und sie hin und her stieß.  
  
'Du warst dazu bestimmt, nicht von mir, sondern vom Schicksal. Nur einmal in einer Generation Elben wird ein Kind der Krähen geboren. Jedes dieser Kinder hatte eine Bürde zu tragen. Viele mussten jung sterben, andere brachten großes Unglück über ihr Volk.'  
  
"Und meine Bestimmung war es, dass ich meinen Körper und meine Seele mich Dir teilen?"  
  
"Es war mir nicht klar, bis ich starb. Ein Schwert machte meinem Leben ein schnelles Ende und im allerletzten Moment dachte ich an Dich. Und dann, so als würde ich hinausgesogen aus meinem Leib und in eine unbekannte Form gepresst, sah ich plötzlich durch Deine Augen, konnte Deine Stimme hören, sah, wie Du durch das Leben gingst.'  
  
"Doch Du warst gefangen in mir", stellte Maeriel fest, da sie langsam zu begreifen begann. "Der magische Schutz meiner Familie hielt Dich davon ab, stärker zu werden. Ich verließ den Wald und Du begannst, stärker zu werden."  
  
'Glaube mir, ich wollte es gar nicht. Mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass mit jedem Mal, wenn Du Dich auf meine Zauberkraft verlässt, schwächer wirst. In meinem Leben war ich sehr mächtig und auf jetzt drängt alles in mir danach, wieder zu meiner alten Stärke zurückzufinden.'  
  
"Dann ist Dir gleich, was mit mir wird?"  
  
'Nein', antwortete die Stimme. 'Ich habe Dich nur überredet, meine Kräfte zu nutzen, wenn eine Situation hoffnungslos war. Auch wenn ich früher hart zu Dir war, ich wollte nur, dass Du begreifst, welche Verantwortung auf Dir lastet und wie schwer es sein kann, mir zu widerstehen. Du kannst viel Gutes tun in dieser Welt und Dir könnte der Gedanken kommen, dass Du nur etwas wert bist auf dieser Welt, wenn ich bei Dir bin. Doch Du kannst auch widerstehen. Der Preis dafür die Einsamkeit, denn wann immer Du bei denen bist, die Du liebst, wirst Du in Versuchung kommen, ihnen zu helfen.'  
  
Die Worte hallten in Maeriels Seele wider, schienen scharfe Kanten zu besitzen, die ihr Innerstes aufschnitten. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten.  
  
Da hörte sie Hufschlag.  
  
*** In dem Teppich aus Schnee und wirbelnden Schneeflocken zeigten sich die Umrisse zweier Gestalten, die auf Pferden den schmalen Pass hinauf zur Höhle geritten kamen. Bevor Maeriel sie erkannte, wusste sie schon, wer die beiden Männer waren.  
  
Arik war in warme Pelze gehüllt und obwohl er eine derartige Witterung gewohnt sein musste, wirkte er angeschlagen. Er schwankte leicht im Sattel und hielt die Zügel fest umspannt, so als fürchte er, den Halt zu verlieren.  
  
Legolas verließ sich auf seinen grauen Elbenumhang. Der Schnee schien seine hohe Gestalt völlig unangetastet zu lassen. Sein Gesicht war grimmig, doch es veränderte sich, als er Maeriel sah.  
  
Die beiden Reiter hielten ihre Pferde an und saßen ab. Arik hatte sichtliche Probleme und Maeriel begriff, dass er verwundet war. Sein unsteter Blick war auf sie gerichtet und stellte eine Frage, deren Antwort Maeriel nicht kannte.  
  
Wortlos ging sie in die Höhle. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr und saßen kurz darauf mit ihr an dem kleinen, prasselnden Feuer. Maeriel gab vor, in die Flammen zu sehen, doch sie nutzte die Dunkelheit der Höhle, um die Mienen der beiden Männer zu studieren. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnte. Was hatte sie dazu gebracht, gemeinsam nach ihr zu suchen?  
  
"Was ist auf dem Schlachtfeld geschehen?", fragte sie schließlich. Legolas schien fast erleichtert über diese Frage, denn er beeilte sich zu antworte:  
  
"Die Rhûnländer unterlagen und zogen sich zurück, ohne das Lager angegriffen zu haben. Mein Vater hat entschieden, die Normänner für die Dauer des Winters zu unterstützen, dann wird er mit König Elessar über Siedlungsraum beraten, den er dem Volk überlassen kann."  
  
"Das ist gut", sagte Maeriel und warme Erleichterung ergriff sie zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen. "Es war gut, dass ich nicht dort war."  
  
"Wie seid Ihr entkommen?", wollte Legolas wissen. Maeriel seufzte und wollte eine ausweichende Antwort geben, als sich Arik zum ersten Mal einmischte. Seine Stimme klang rau, Linien des Schmerzes lagen auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Eine lange Geschichte, Legolas. Eine Geschichte über eine Frau, die fähig ist, ein Zelt mit der Kraft ihres Willens in einer Sekunde in Brand zu setzen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir etwas darüber wissen wollen. Es ist Maeriels Geheimnis, und das sollten wir respektieren.  
  
"Sprecht nicht für mich", sagte Legolas kühl. Die Abneigung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Um einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, sagte sie bestimmt:  
  
"Legolas, lasst mich für einen Moment mit Arik allein. Ich möchte mir seine Verletzungen ansehen."  
  
Der Elb zögerte eine Sekunde, doch dann erhob er sich schweigend und ging. Maeriel ahnte, dass er die Hand von diesem Moment an stets an der Waffe haben würde.  
  
Nachdem Legolas verschwundne war, streifte Arik ohne zu Zögern den schweren Fellmantel ab und enthüllte einen großen Blutfleck auf seinem groben Hemd. Maeriel holte sauberes Leinen, eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einige Heilkräuter hervor, während Arik sein Hemd öffnete.  
  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken löste Maeriel den Verband, der Ariks Schulter bedeckte und rang erschrocken nach Atem, als sie das große, heftig blutende Loch in seiner Schulter bemerkte.  
  
"Eine Lanze", erklärt er knapp und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als Maeriel die Verletzung auswusch und eine Kompresse aus Kräutern auflegte. "Es war eine furchtbare Schlacht."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass Euch nichts geschehen ist." Maeriel wich Ariks verwundertem Blick nicht aus. Es war nicht die Zeit für Lügen oder verschämtes Ausweichen. "Ich habe Euch gern, Arik, auch nach allem, was bisher geschehen ist." Er ergriff ihre Hand, doch sie entzog sich ihm. "Aber ich kann Euch kein Versprechen geben, aus genau jenen Gründen, die Ihr Legolas eben erläutert habt."  
  
"Dein Geheimnis, gwelyth?" Er lächelte gequält. "Ich glaube, ich verstehe Dich. Aber Du sollst auch wissen, dass Du in den Zelten der Normänner stets willkommen sein wirst, wenn Du eines Tages dazu bereit bist."  
  
"Ich danke Dir", sagte Maeriel gerührt und war froh, dass er es ihr nicht allzu schwer machte und von Gefühlen sprach. Unbehaglich erhob sie sich. "Ich werde auch mit Legolas spreche. Entschuldigt mich für einen Moment."  
  
Legolas sah ihr gespannt entgegen und hielt tatsächlich seinen Bogen in der Hand. Ein seltenes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, Euch zu sagen, wie froh ich bin, Euch wiederzusehen", sagte er freundlich. "Ihr könnt Euch sicher meine Überraschung vorstellen, als Euer Vetter Galwion mir erklärt, wer Ihr seid. Umso dringender wurde mein Wunsch, Euch so schnell wie möglich zu finden."  
  
"Ihr seid den Zwergen entkommen und habt die Rhûnländer dazu gebracht, den Bund mit den Norländern zu brechen." Es war keine Frage, sondern vielmehr eine Feststellung. Nur er war nahe genug am Gebiet der Rhûnländer gewesen, um dies tun zu können.  
  
Legolas nickte.  
  
"Zu Eurer Befreiung war das nötig. Nun, da es soweit ist - seid Ihr bereit, mich zu begleiten? Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, Euch als meine Gattin heimführen zu können. Ich habe Euch kennen und schätzen gelernt, Maeriel."  
  
Maeriel schluckte. Sie hasste die Situation, in der sie sich befand. Sie empfand viel für beide Männer, doch auch Legolas konnte sie nur eine einzige Antwort geben.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie und fühlte, wie die Einsamkeit in ihr empor kroch.  
  
***  
  
Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und der Himmel riss ein wenig auf. Einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen gelang es, sich durch die graue Melasse zu kämpfen.  
  
Maeriel betrachtete, wie Legolas und Arik ihre Pferde bestiegen. Ein letztes Mal hatte sie Ariks Verletzung verbunden und Legolas eine Nachricht für ihre Familie mitgegeben. Nun würden die beiden Männer zu ihren Leuten zurückkehren. Maeriels Wunsch, mit ihnen zu ziehen, war übermächtig, doch sie hatte nicht vergessen, was ihr die Stimme erklärt hatte. Wenn sie große Zuneigung zu einer Person fassen würde, würde sie irgendwann gezwungen sein, ihre Kräfte für diesen Menschen - oder Elben - einzusetzen. Das durfte sie nicht riskieren.  
  
"Ihr könnt Euch noch entscheiden", sagte Legolas und bemühte sich nicht, die Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Doch Maeriel schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.  
  
"Unsere Wege trennen sich hier und ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich noch einmal kreuzen werden", erklärte sie, obwohl der Gedanke sie innerlich fast zerriss.  
  
Arik sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte auf seine Hände. Und er tat es auch nicht, als er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab und an Legolas Seite den Pfad hinunterritt. Maeriel senkte den Blick, um die vertrauten Gestalten nicht verschwinden sehen zu müssen. Je leiser die Geräusche der Pferdehufe auf den bloßen Steinen wurden, desto mehr Gefühle schienen aus ihr herauszufließen wie Wasser aus einem lecken Gefäß.  
  
Eine lange Zeit geschah rein gar nicht. Sie stand im knöchelhohen Schnee und fror, doch sie merkte es nicht. Schließlich handelte ihr Körper wie von selbst. Eilige kehrte sie in die Höhle zurück und packte die notwendigsten ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Sorgfältig löschte sie das Feuer, sah sich einen Moment schweigend um und kehrte dann ins Freie zurück.  
  
Das Pferd wartete dort auf sie und schnaubte, forderte sie zum Aufbruch auf. Maeriel schnallte die Bündel am Sattel fest, bewaffnete sich und stieg auf. Der warme Körper des Tieres unter ihr beruhigte sie ein wenig.  
  
'Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich', meldete sich die Stimme. 'Es tut mir leid, Maeriel.'  
  
"Sei still!", befahl sie bitter. "Ich glaube, dass der Tod besser ist als die Einsamkeit."  
  
'Du bist doch nicht allein. Wir werden uns besser kennen lernen und ich werde wieder gut machen, dass ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens nicht bei Dir sein konnte.'  
  
"Warum konntest Du nicht bei mir sein? Und wieso denkst Du, das Recht gehabt zu haben?"  
  
Die Stimme lachte.  
  
'Du weißt also immer noch nicht, wer ich bin? Nun, ich denke, ich sollte es Dir sagen." Maeriel spürte, dass die Stimme zögerte. Je öfter sie miteinander sprachen, desto klarer wurde es Maeriel, dass der Fremde in ihr nicht bösartig war. Aber er war oft egoistisch und setzte sich über ihre Entscheidungen hinweg, weil er glaubte, sie habe nicht die nötige Erfahrung, um die Dinge richtig beurteilen zu können. "Maeriel, ich bin Dein Vater."  
  
"Ich wusste es", flüsterte Maeriel. Sie hatte die Wahrheit oft gespürt, während des Fiebers oder auch, als die Stimme sie vor der Vergewaltigung gerettet hatte. Er wollte sie beschützen. Weil sie seine Tochter war. Weil sie ein Teil von ihm und er ein Teil von ihr war.  
  
Maeriel schnalzte mit den Zügeln und das Pferd trabte an. Hoch über ihr, am Himmel, kreiste in großer Höhe ein Vogel. Obwohl sie in nicht erkennen oder seinen Schrei hören konnte, wusste sie, was für ein Tier es wahr. Und zum ersten Mal verspürte sie nicht mehr die drückende Last der Ungewissheit. Ihr war nun bewusst, was sie erwartet, kannte ihre Vergangenheit und Zukunft.  
  
Und sie würde sich ihr Schicksal zum Freund machen. Ganz gleich, wie lang es dauern würde.  
Das Ende (?)  
  
Hallo, liebe Leser! Hat Euch die Story gefallen? Vielleicht gibt es eine Fortsetzung. Sagt mir Eure Meinung dazu! Per Review oder auch gerne per Mail: verena_trek@gmx.de  
  
Lieber Gruß  
  
Demetra 


End file.
